


from a crow's eye point of view

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi POV, Extremely Slow Burn, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of underage drinking, Multi, Mutual Pining, NG+, Persona 5 Spoilers, References to Depression, Second Chances, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Texting, Time Travel Fix-It, ah yes; the holy trinity of akechi tags, akechi Thinks a Lot, let akechi say fuck, like. it's an akechi ng+ fic what do u expect honestly, nerfed bastard akechi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-01 05:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: New Game Plus isn't a feature exclusive to Joker. Turns out it's an ability exclusive to Wild Cards.After the events of Shido's palace, Akechi wakes up.





	1. reset

**Author's Note:**

> this single chapter is longer than anything ive put up in my life, but that's how much i love goro akechi. also i have things to do so i stay up until 3-4am writing mthis hAHAHA WHAT IS RESPONSIBILITY??? unbeta'd since nobody around me actually writes, but i DID look over it 3 times. tell me if i missed anything still! again, 4am 
> 
> working title is 'even bastard deserve a second chance atlus' and then i saw that black mask is playable in p5r so im fucking dying i guess

Goro Akechi wakes up.

Which is odd, because he was supposed to be _dead_. By his experience as a detective, waking up is the last thing that people do when they are dead. What he last remembers is the weapon pointed at his head, the worried glance of those _stupid, idiotic _phantom thieves (his only friends at the end) and the sound of the shutter closing shut, and the noise of the gun being discharged. Perhaps this is the afterlife—but if this is hell, because Akechi is going nowhere else, it's not doing any better than the real world. Especially considering it looks exactly like his apartment, cold and impersonal, clearly not lived in. His head aches in a way as if the migraine is trying to affirm his living status, and he tries to shake it away. Perhaps he survived. Perhaps Akira and his merry gang of do-gooders felt guilty and came back for him, managed to patch all of his broken bones with a well-placed Mediaraharn or eighteen. 

His deduction is solidifying towards 'it was all a dream' or 'Akira Kurusu dumped me in my own apartment' until he checks his phone for the time, and the date blinks back at him: April 20th. He closes his eyes. He opens it again. The date remains unchanged, the bright LED lights accusing him of an impossibility. 

* * *

He intially accepts the dream theory because it's the only one that is even remotely sane. Perhaps he had been exhausted recently, trips to the Metaverse strung one after another, and dreamt up seven months in twelve hours about a group that manages to destroy his father. Or at least, that's what he believes in for less than 24 hours. 

The next day, the Phantom Thieves steal the heart of Kamoshida with their flashy flair and a calling card in Shujin High. Akechi is far too good a detective to ignore the obvious sign blinking in neon headlights above him. With his Metaverse experience, this isn't even the weirdest thing that's happened to him. 

He'd somehow gone back in time.

* * *

Not quite sure about this second chance, Akechi fiddles with the metaverse app until he remembers that if he's somehow gone back in time, then Shido's palace combinations must be what it had been before. 

He's no fool to make the same mistake twice, so he steers well clear of his cognitive double and watches from high above how Shido thinks about him, how he thinks him disposable, merely a puppet in his game, and the fiery, passionate hatred he's always held for his father now turns into something cold and heavy inside his gut. It also mercilessly slays any leftover passion for the revenge plan he had been pursuing: it is clear that attaining trust from Shido is impossible, with the man's view of superiority. 

_He knew I was his son. He used and killed me anyways. _

He stops receiving calls: from Shido and the media and everyone, only picking it up rarely to inform Sae curtly of case development, but he cuts out all the pleasantries from it. Why should he bother, when Niijima only sees him as a child? Obviously, Shido is infuriated and threatens to have him assassinated, which is a _joke_, he's already died once and it didn't scare scare him, and tells him as such: after all, who's going to do the assassination when that's _his_ job? Shido's furious screaming and the subsequent dial tone that indicated that the phone call had come to an end gave him a distinct sense of victory, something he'd given up to his pointless revenge plan. Others, like the media's, dies as quickly as it came to be, and Sae's perfectly fine with single syllable replies as long as he gets those police files to her in time. Over the time of a few weeks, the calls stop completely. It's eerily disturbing, how fragile the popularity he had forged when he's spent such a long time wishing and forging it. 

Without the time spent in TV station and the need to prove himself to adults by being perfect at _everything_, Goro gains lot of time which he doesn't know how to spend. So, he does the only thing he's done for his own pleasure in _that year_ (which is how Akechi starts thinking of it, in Akira Kurusu's smooth voice, which means absolutely _nothing_)—

He starts visiting Leblanc.

He wants to join the Phantom Thieves again, put the past behind him. Without him to assassinate, destroy, cause havoc in the Metaverse, the story they would follow would clearly derail from the future he walked before. But it's not just that: even with their heightened hostility and untrusting gazes, the Thieves were the closest people he could call friends, and perhaps they would have become friends if his life hadn't taken such a cruel turn of fate. He obviously cannot bust in and threaten them into accepting him into the team like last time, since thus he wants them to like him, _accept_ him as one of them. After some pondering, he decides on an alternate route and starts visiting Leblanc.

Usually, it's Sakura the senior who greets him and offers him a perfectly good cup of coffee. He comes around every day, orders the same blend, looks over the cases he's already solved in his past life and pretends he is wondering over them instead of writing out the culprit with a red pen in the first ten seconds. Akira appears, but never behind from the counter, but from the door leading to outside, and disappears straight into upstairs. On some days, Akechi notices the cuts and scrapes covering his arms, and he would know those days are when he visited Mementos or the palace. 

* * *

He watches from a far distance, watching the Phantom Thieves trawl across Madarame's palace in a desperate attempt to straighten the faux artist before he completely annihilates Yusuke Kitagawa's life. He wants to interject, destroy the shadows and crush the pathetic life out of the man—although he's gone back in time, Loki is still far powerful than the guards are from his extensive assassination history. He doesn't, and clears out the more difficult issues for the Phantom Thieves prior, staying in the shadows and out of anyone's sight as his outfit was designed to be.

He thinks about changing back to Crow again. He doesn't. It's not that Robin Hood has disappeared—oh, he's more than merely the embodiment of his Detective Prince charade, he's what Goro wanted to be as a child: shining, eye-catching, elegantly smooth and a hero. Oh, but as much as Loki is despicable to him, being Robin Hood is choking, like you're trying to force a square into a circular hole. Robin Hood is who he wished to be, not who he is. So he runs around in his assassination outfit instead, watching over them always. After years of deception, and dying, he thinks he's earned the right to be him when he's alone.

So Crow becomes his namesake, watching everyone from above, like a bird. Interested, curious but terrified to intrude or interject.

* * *

Akira starts working for the shop properly about a week after Goro's modified daily routine. 

Akira's baristia skills are pathetic at this time, and the coffee he lays out tastes a bit _wrong_ somewhere, but Akechi accepts every cup with grace and doesn't let his discomfort show on his face. On the days the teen is serving coffee, he feigns his concentration on cases or schoolwork or whatever paper he has spread out in front of him, and watched Akira like a hawk, for the lack of better things to do. 

The stealth doesn't last long. It doesn't last a day, even. Goro may have once lived in the shadows, but Kurusu had more practice lately. After the third time Goro quickly averts his gaze, he's caught out when Kurusu's body turns towards him. 

Akira Kurusu, leader of the Phantom Thieves, grins as he pushes the steaming cup of coffee he's starting to improve on. "I've been seeing a lot of you lately." 

"Same can be said to you." 

A hearty laugh. "Well, I live upstairs, I hardly have a choice. Yet, you're here every single evening according to Sakura-san, and spend more time than I do in Leblanc." 

Akechi fidgets a bit. Perhaps he should have been more discreet, but _hell_ to being discreet—he's done that for _that year_, and where did that lead? Death. Plus, if they couldn't have met in the TV station, what's like visiting the café everyday to implant himself into Akira's mind? "Ah, well. It is a very quiet place. And nice coffee. You can't easily get the mix of two nowadays."

"Aw, thank you."

"I meant Sojiro-san's. Your coffee still has points of improvements to be made," Akechi points out because he can't stand Akira being content with this run-of-the-mill, mediocre coffee. Then he remembers this boy doesn't even know who he is. "Ah, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself yet and I'm already criticizing your beverage." 

"I know who you are, the Detective Prince. Well, the new one. You're on late night talk shows sometimes, _were_, that is," Akira murmurs as he slides closer, ignoring the pot of coffee he's been tending to for the past half hour. "Just wondering why you'd frequent this place, that's all. It is a bit far from where you work, isn't it?" 

_I saved your life and died, which was ironically the first action that made me feel even remotely alive in a long time_, Akechi wants to say. _After all this time, Leblanc is the only place that doesn't feel like the void is attempting to devour my very soul_, he doesn't say that either. He merely smiles politely (tightly) and murmurs, "I like the atmosphere, and I rarely get a peace of mind. You don't mind, do you?"

Akira's smile, not the smirk but the actual, genuine article, is blinding and it twists a cord within Akechi's system. "Of course not," he replies serenely, "you're welcome any time of the day. You're one of the few people Sakura-san enjoys keeping you around the cafe. By the way, I'm Akira. Akira Kurusu."

He swallows the _I know_ that's at the back of his throat, and gives the teen a wobbly smile. "It's very nice to meet you, Kurusu-kun." 

* * *

It should have been expected from considering how Shido perceived him and threatened to have him assassinated when he refused to cooperate, but it must be clearly stated: Shido is out for him. With a group of actual, real life murderers. 

It's an... inconvenience, more than anything.

Mostly because he's attempting to minimize violence in the Mementos. That was Black Mask's MO, the method Shido's assassin (puppet) preferred to take—it had been Shido who drove him to worse and worse crimes, taking a boy who could merely incite simple outrages (causing scandals, triggering an emotional outburst) into a full-fledged murderer. Every time he holds the gun point blank at a shadow, he still feels like Shido is influencing his decision somehow. It is disturbing, so he stopped. 

But honestly, he thinks as he reloads his weapon with bullets and point it at the terrified shadow of a hit man _again_, he can excuse himself in these unique cases. These people are _murderers_. He hopes having yet another assassin dead of an mental breakdown would prove it to either his father or the thick-headed mercenaries that _he's just not some kid_. If not? Oh well, Akechi could do the world a favor by murdering ninety-percent of yakuzas, hitmen and other assorted criminal scum. 

* * *

"The mental breakdown cases have taken a significant drop in number," Sae Niijima says while skimming through the monthly report. Her brows are furrowed together, and from the way she taps on the table with a rhythm, she hasn't been getting proper sleep for _days_. 

Akechi takes a thoughtful sip of the tea he brought from a cafe in the corner of the street, not preferring to sully his taste buds with station-grade coffee. "That's a good thing, isn't it? I know your hands are full with the Phantom Thieves."

"Yes, but." She taps the pages again. "Your expertise were these breakdowns, Akechi," she murmurs confused, and he can't help but think _they were far more than that_, "without them, you won't be able to keep up your usual quota."

"There's more to this world than mere success, Sae-san," he was only causing those breakdowns, trying to _succeed_ and become important in order for access to the deeper part of Mementos, for his revenge against Shido, which were all utterly meaningless in the end. He shrugs as he continues, "if I must suffer because Tokyo became a better land, then be it. I'll embrace it gladly." 

This is not what the prosecutor expected, it seems. She blinks, appearing unruffled to untrained eye but Akechi can point out the cracks in her usual demeanor. His career wasn't just for show—he did learn to be a detective at the end. "I haven't expected you to be so nonchalant about all this. I'd almost say you've become a different man." 

Choosing to end your life for someone you've attempted to kill all year did tend to change one's perspective in life, as well as learning that your two year long revenge plan has been pointless from day one. Perhaps Goro has become a new man. "I've met someone who gave me an alternate view on life. I've also had a lot to time to myself, with less cases to handle." He shudders a bit. He doesn't have to keep pretending now that he doesn't need to be a public figure anymore. "I'm not really going on TV nowadays, if you've noticed." 

"Does this mean you'll stop assisting the police?" 

"If they need me, there's no reason for me to stay, is there?" His career was built on lies and deceits, solving the cases he's created for himself in order to rise to pinnacle of fame. With his popularity slowly fading, his access to Mementos should also chip away, and once he's forgotten from the public mind, the only threat there had ever been in the cognitive world would be gone. If he completely stops taking cases, he supposes it would happen faster. 

Sae's gaze sharpens from across the table, and Goro hesitates. "The police don't _only_ have mental breakdown cases to handle, and they're severely understaffed. Despite your... overall attitude, your unique perspective and skillset was, and is, great help to them. There's always wrongdoings and evils to be vanquished. Justice is playing a losing game, and it needs all the players it can get." Niijima pauses, taking a sip of the tea in front of her. "You've got a sharp mind. Put it to use." 

He's confused. He's always thought the prosecutor saw him merely as a child, but now—now—he's not sure what to make of this. "I'm not sure I'm the right person for the job," his gaze turns into a decimating glare because he's suddenly tired of putting up the good detective act, "and I know a lot of others, including you, agree with that judgement. You all think I'm just a kid."

"At first, I thought you were nothing but a bumbling kid desperate for attention and using murders and crimes to rise to the spotlight," Sae replies curtly, "but you've changed lately. Not revealing case secrets on television, replying to my text in time, informing me about cases properly. Your insights have been extremely informative, and _god_ if the police doesn't need that. You want to prove them wrong? Put some actual backbone into it, Akechi," she turns her head sharply, a grin just barely dancing on her face. "And drop the bumbling Detective Prince attitude. Your actual personality suits you better." 

* * *

That day, Akechi attains his first Confidant. Sae Niijima is the Hierophant, representative of God and the guide to the lost. 

He wonders if she sees him as a lost lamb, and if she knows she would soon be even _more_ lost than she considers him to be. Ah well, maybe Akechi could stay by her side and stop her from falling down too far. After all they've been through, that could be the last thing he does for her. 

* * *

He's busy for the next few days, assisting the police with _actual_ murders and kidnapping, something he hasn't done before (much.) The workload is so massive he cannot even spare any time to visit Leblanc. He almost, almost forgets about the Phantom Thieves until Madarame comes on television to confess his sins, then the entire police force is in uproar.

With a chunk of the police now investigating Madarame's corruption, his 'assistance' becomes a full-on participation and his folders triple overnight. As he flips through the case about a girl whose mother was bludgeoned to death in front of her, he decides that _fuck_ his schedule, he's visiting LeBlanc. 

The train ride is silent, and suddenly it isn't when a hand clasps behind him. _Fuck_, he really hopes it's not one of his fans. He doesn't have the stomach to force a smile out when the image of a terrified child is still lingering in front of his eyes. When he turns, however, the face that greets him is 100% Akira Kurusu.

"You remember who I am?" He questions, and Goro bites back an _how could I ever forget_?

"Yes, from Leblanc," he replies stiffly, his lips twitching but not quite getting to a smile. He's clearly more exhausted than he's thought. "Sorry, bad day. Bad days. The station's been a mess." 

"Ah, Madarame, I presume," the raven-haired boy squints, clearly apologetic. If he didn't know better, he'd call that empathic. "Are you involved in the Phantom Thieves case?"

Akechi shakes his head. "No, that's Sae-san's jurisdiction," was it, yet? If it's not, it will be soon, though. "Plus, the Thieves may be making front page news, but that doesn't mean the number of disgusting crimes are going anywhere. The usual: murder, kidnappings, rape and the assorted series. Everyone wants in on the Phantom Thieves. Someone has to handle the others." 

"Ah," Akira murmurs, and Akechi doesn't know if that's disappointment or relief. "That's very responsible of you."

Responsibility hardly has anything to do with it, and seeing Akira with such a starstruck expression stirs something up inside disturbingly that he blurts out, "maybe it's selfishness. Maybe I don't want them changing my heart, and I'm distancing myself as much as I can from them."

Akira's eyes widen. "Is it?"

Honestly, at this point, he doesn't even know himself. So he breathes out as he murmurs, "you'll have to know me better to find out."

The rest of the train ride is filled with relative silence. Once they arrive, the sign at Leblanc's door indicates it's closed for the day, but Akira allows him in nonetheless. 

The first thing Goro notices, obviously, is the new decoration in the shop. A beautiful paintwork of a mother embracing their newborn child, her impression filled with her love for the child, yet there's an implied sadness about the scene from the melancholy. Akechi never liked it much, it felt like it hit too close to home. Yet, since it's uncharactietic of the detective to not point out such things, he murmurs and says, "that's new," while pointing at the image hanging on the wall. "Sayuri, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, a replica," Akira replies smoothly, not even ruffled in the slightest by the question. He probably practiced. "One of my new friend studied under Madarame for years. He'd managed to grab a copy of it before it all became police custody." 

Goro isn't stupid. That isn't the replica, but a genuine article. It's probably worth at least ten of this exact coffee shop. At least. "It is still beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." Comfortable silence. "Your usual?"

"Yes, thank you," Akechi replies as he lays down his bag on the stool next to him and methodically removes folders from his briefcase. Akira silently yet smoothly begins preparing for his coffee, and the warmth enveloping the building makes shuffling through yet another image of a dead child bearable, even if it's just by a little bit. 

* * *

Now that he's assisting mostly in proper police cases, and doesn't want to cause an Enzai case by not properly listening to the suspects, he visits them in Mementos to see their true selves before he nails their conviction. 

His method may be a bit too _crude_, but it works. He doesn't _actually_ break any skulls on the ground, just threatens to do so (which he thinks is a great improvement from his Shido-era MO, clean-cut bullet in the skull or mind-breaking psychotic breaks) until they either confess whatever sin Akechi came here for, or starts crying uncontrollably saying they really don't know what he's talking about. 

Usually, there's nothing tempting him to go further. Half of the time, he doesn't even need to speak to them: they blabber about their sins and he hurls them into prison outside the Metaverse without batting an eye, and the most others acknowledge his power the moment he steps into the room. Then there are the scum of the earth, proud parents murdering their parents and talking about how they gave birth to their children so they were their property, how _dare_ Goro tell them what to do with them, _if they wanted to kill, then that was what they were going to do, _and Goro can't help himself from taking out his sword, dismembering them—

Just to make it hurt, not kill. Even if he's restraining himself, he knows that the amount of damage done to the shadow would result in _some_ form of mental debilitation. But as the shadow's violent words morph into one of terrified shrieks and begs for his forgiveness, _anyone's_ forgiveness, he tells them to apologize to their dead children and viciously thinks _this_ is his justice. 

* * *

It becomes a relaxing routine: school, police cases, dinner out, visiting Leblanc for coffee, sleep, sometimes dropping by Mementos to negate threats or follow a possible lead. It's not as thrilling or rewarding as his old life, but it has its own merits: not having to be someone else all the time, for one. Not being interrupted by _fans_ who only cared about his shiny Detective Prince persona, for another. Having far more time to spend watching Kurusu Akira, too. 

When Akira begins to get visible scratches on his face, and Makoto Niijima begins to frequent in the shop along with the other thieves, Goro thinks _showtime_. 

* * *

He goes to Kaneshiro's palace with the full intention of straightening the man's shadow self out, make sure he keeps his mouth shut about the _black mask_. Nothing more, since the Phantom Thieves themselves will send the calling cards in a few day's time. He expertly takes a back exit, fiddles with his weapon a bit and rushes in, hacking through the Shadows and making his presence instantaneously known. 

Except something goes terribly wrong.

Loki is far, far more powerful than any of these lackeys, but perhaps it's due to the lack of practice he's been getting lately (only delving into Mementos every few weeks, once he has enough evidence, and never quite as deep as he used to traverse) he starts to _lose_. The concept is so mind-boggling and outrageous, but as the shadows constantly spurn out in front of him, he can't deny that he can't get out of this alone. They overwhelm him with sheer numbers, and he can hardly keep up the rushes of rampage to dispel them fast enough. 

He thinks this will be a very stupid death, and wonders if he'd get a _third_ chance. Probably not. 

He's running out of strength and the energy to keep the shadows at bay when he hears a scream and a rush from the left. _This way!_ He hears one of them yell, and he feels his blood go cold because _no_, this is not how this is supposed to go, not yet—

The Phantom Thieves, albeit weaker than he is, have the power of friendship (and numbers) on their side, and they vanquish the remaining shadows with their bloodied weapons. He's on his knees and coughing up blood when Akira Kurusu lurches forward and catches him upward. He wants to hide his face, but he hardly has a choice when Akira slips a finger towards his chin and tilts it upwards to meet the other boy's eyes. 

"Akechi-kun?" 

Shit, this is very, very embarrassing, but he is far too busy making hacking noises to answer any of their questions. He tries to smile through his mask, then realizes he's in his black one, and winces. Thankfully, everyone just thinks he's exhausted and injured. 

"Wait, wait. Goro Akechi? The one who was on TV all the time?" Takamaki murmurs as she steps forward to peer into his mask. Akechi squirms. "It really is him! Wow."

"I can feel another rush of shadows coming, Joker," Morgana rushes forward their leader while pointing upward, "and since your friend seems really injured, let's go to a safe room. We can treat him there." 

The Phantom Thieves, while still untrained and lacking in number compared to when he joined them in _that year_, make up for it with desperation of having one's hands forced. Within minutes they're sitting in the room where reality blurs through the metaverse, with the cat and Akira attempting to patch his injuries through his armor. Akechi is still stunned silent, attempting to find some exit out of this conundrum, but only the utter numbness greets him. There really _is_ no way out of this - he was going to befriend each of the thieves, then interject when they were in trouble so they could accept them naturally. This time, he was _determined_ to make them like him. He couldn't even do that. He feels like a failure. 

"So," Akira reaches forward, softly bandaging the last of the cuts on his body, "do you mind telling us how you obtained your Persona?" 

His voice is soft, not accusing Akechi in the slightest, and he realizes of course, of _course_ \- he hasn't had the chance to antagonize the Thieves, and they've never known about a different Persona user, so they logically think he's just one of their cases. He takes a shaky breath, as he weaves the story in his mind. Maybe this can be salvaged. "Ah," Akechi murmurs, deciding to stick as closely to the truth as possible, "about a year ago. An app appeared on my phone. I didn't think much about it, until a few days later, when it activated and took me to another person's palace." It had been Shido's, of course it had been Shido's. But talking about Shido would implicate him of his crimes, so he blatantly sutures the crueler side of the story. 

"Ah," Makoto Niijima blinks knowingly. "Could it be that this is how you do your 'deductive work'? My sister said the leaps of intuition you had were unfathomable, sometimes incomprehensible, but I never thought someone could use palaces like _that_."

He pulls up his best Detective Prince grin (completely foreign and unfitting, as he is still in his Loki outfit) and replies, "merely as reference, making sure I haven't caught the wrong man," the words taste like tar in his mouth, and he can feel the armor dissolving around him. Loki, being the honest destructive side of him, clearly disapproves of this deception. "Only leads, when I'm in the doldrums. I've never forced a confession before," and that is the only truth he's given regarding his investigation: Goro never had to force a confession because he forced those crimes in the first place, manipulating and corrupting the wills of others. 

"I suppose you don't approve of our methods," Morgana squints. Akechi sighs.

"No, I don't. At least, I didn't." 

"And now?" Akira's intense stare strengthens the words, and Akechi can't help meeting their eyes.

"I don't know," he replies honestly, "I just don't know." He's thought the thieves were evil, unnecessarily in his way of executing his plot, but now that his revenge is null and void, he's not sure _what_ to feel. He detested the thieves because Shido and Sae disagreed with their methods, and as a member of the police, it was expected of him to follow their views. They represented all he could have done with his powers, being the executioners of true justice instead of turning it into a metaverse-shaped gun and pointing it at people's heads. His hatred for them was feral in its fire, like his infuriation at Shido. Now... "I can't completely agree with what you do, but law does have its limitations. Ruthlessly ridding themselves of evidence that could implicate them. Sometimes, the confession seems to be the only way. But that sort of power... it's too dangerous, and there's nobody to stop you." The thieves could be tempted to, one day, walk his path of ruin. He doesn't want to think about that. 

Akira steps forward, offers Goro a hand. He just sits on the flooring, still confused why he's being offered this. "Then join us. Be our moral compass. You could help us, and having a detective in our team would mean we would have to play closer by the book." 

Akechi laughs, just because of how absurd that statement is. He can't be anyone's moral compass, and _definitely_ not the entire Phantom Thieve's. But Akira still has his hand out, and Akechi realize he could take everything he's done before and do the opposite. Maybe - maybe he can do it right this time. 

Goro takes Akira's hand. 

"He's going to need a code name, though," Takamaki muses, "he's more famous than any of us. Our cover could be busted within _days_." 

"He had an overall black tone," Kitagawa notes. "Obsidian? Onyx?" 

"He kinda reminds me of a bird," Morgana mumbles. "For some reason, I want to chase after him with my claws out." 

"Crow," Akira murmurs, taking Goro's overall outfit into full view. "It's a black bird. And his mask does seem like those Crow masks that medieval doctors wear. Are you okay with it?"

Okay with it? Of course he is. He was worried that they might choose something else, and he'd confuse his new code name with his old. He wonders if this means that the thieves in _that year_ also managed to penetrate through his facade. "Yes, Yes, I am," he replies quickly once he realizes he is stalling. "That would be great." 

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS _ **

(**JOKER**, **SKULL**, **PANTHER**, **FOX**, **QUEEN**, **CROW**) 

_joker added crow into the chat_

**JOKER**: Welcome to the official Thieves chat. 

**CROW**: Hello. I see everyone has their codenames here.

**PANTHER**: always good to stay on the safe side!!!! 

**PANTHER**: really doubt it's any use when ryuji keeps using our names instead though smh

**SKULL**: WOW THANKS ANN

**SKULL**: SHIT 

**SKULL**: SHE USED MY NAME FIRST 

**PANTHER**: anyways what are you all doing!!

**QUEEN**: Studying. There are always assignments to finish, and reviews to be written. As we have Thieves work as well as schoolwork, I find it critical that I do not dally. 

**PANTHER**: orz assignments... I have to do them too aaaaa

**QUEEN**: Since we're going to the palace at least two more times in the next week, it would be better for you to complete anything it is due by the end of the week today. 

**SKULL**: WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET OUR PATH TO THE TREASURE SECURED TODAY 

**CROW**: Ah... Did I force you to return early today? My apologies. 

**JOKER**: Hey, we can always go back. No problem. I see that Fox isn't on, though. Hey @Fox say hello to our new teammate. 

**FOX**: I am finishing up a painting I have been working on all week. Going to the palaces always manages to get my creative juices flowing. 

**PANTHER**: hey fox phrase that better because its gross

**FOX**: Hello, Crow. It is a pleasure to have you on this team. Truly. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever laid my eyes on, and the sight of the Detective Prince smeared in black crimson was my main inspiration today.

**CROW**: It is also my pleasure, I suppose...? I hope you find the not-bleeding me as pleasing to look at, though.

**FOX**: Of course! Your general features are astounding. It would be an honor if you would ever model for me. Would you?

**CROW**: Well, if my schedule allows it...

**PANTHER**: wait for it

**FOX**: Naked?

**CROW**: Excuse me?

**JOKER**: Nobody's painting anyone naked. 

**SKULL**: MAYBE EXCEPT MONA BECAUSE HES ALWAYS NAKED 

**FOX**: It is for sake of art, Joker! You must understand. 

**PANTHER**: oooo joker defends the maiden do u have a problemmmmmmmmmm uwu

**JOKER**: It is unprofessional. I've let it slide far many times. 

**JOKER**: Anyways, stop being so weird. Crow just joined, and he's not ready for your weird shit yet. 

**CROW**: Yet????

* * *

** _AKIRA KURUSU_ **

**Akira**: Sorry about my friends. They're all very excited. We've never had a celebrity as a teammate before.

**you**: Takamaki-san models?

**Akira**: Not the same thing. You were on TV all the time. Girls hang pictures of you in their lockers.

**Akira**: Your very existence is overwhelming them, I think. Give them time, you'll be a part of the team in no time. 

**you**: Not you?

**Akira**: I saw you in Leblanc all the time, so I guess I got used to it. 

**you**: Ah... I have to say, I'm also very nervous that I may something out of line. Especially while I'm in the crow outfit. 

**Akira**: Huh, we never learned how you got your Persona. You were taking down a _lot_ by yourself. 

**you**: I'm not sure I can talk about it... It really is something personal. And very long ago. 

**Akira**: Oh. You said a year. It must have felt like eternity. Fair. I wish you'd tell us later though.

**you**: Later, maybe. 

**Akira**: Welcome to the Phantom Thieves.

**you**: Thank you, Kurusu. 

**Akira**: Hey, I've seen you bleeding on a metal floor. Call me Akira. 

**you**: Alright, Akira. 

**Akira**: (: 

* * *

To Goro, Akira Kurusu is Justice, putting wrongs that could never be brought to light right. Prosecuting the untouchable, saving the damned. Despite the moral grey zone the teen and his team navigates in, they are justice, perhaps even more than the justice system itself. 

Justice is also blind: perhaps that's why he - they - could accept him so easily despite having seen him so exposed, despite having seen _him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the entire synopsis planned out, but i do have like 80 other writing assignments + requests for me to kill first so!!! next ch may take a while. the chapter number is a placeholder but it'll probably be around 3~5! next up they kick kaneshiro's ass and then futaba roasts akechi
> 
> will i stop using commas so much (no)
> 
> edited morning 10/08 because it was like midnight when i posted and i didn't even replace all the em dash. done that now.


	2. prove, society, justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be him getting better but it devolved and became this  
warning: akechi goes full bastard in this chapter for a sec and there's a lot of moral dubiousness (as i believe people don't change with a snap of the eye) but he's trying??? and he may be a bit obsessed w/ the phantom thieves??? again, he's TRYING

Akechi Goro knows his moral ethics is nonexistent. 

The environment around him while he grew up was hardly ideal: his mother was an alcoholic who condemned him, the orphanage constantly pitted children against each other and encouraged hate, and the foster homes only taught him to act, pretend he was just fine, like a pretty toy he is. _Not even your own blood relation could love you for who you were, what makes you think complete strangers could care for you if you don't change? Put a smile on your face and look pretty for the adults to fawn and dote on you._ The only language he could speak was one of hate, which translated smoothly into language of killing once he met Masayoshi Shido. Why should he have mercy for strangers when they never cared about him? When they enforced this system that tossed him into the sidelines to die? All adults saw out of him was a means to an end, and he was determined to see them the same way: a means for him to reach his father's heart and bring living hell down upon him. Their deaths meant nothing more to him than knocking down chess pieces off the board. 

_You brought this society together. You created a monster like me, and I will claim my price. _

Hate and rage: they were the only tongues he ever learned. He thought they were the only language that existed. _Love_ and _bonds_, bullshit like that were for the idiotic masses to keep them chained to the floor, obedient dogs perfectly content thinking they have _freedom_. It felt like a joke. He was determined to shatter that illusion for all the world to see.

That is, until he met Kurusu Akira.

* * *

**_AKIRA KURUSU_**

**Akira**: So, I should have asked this earlier...

**Akira**: But do you have certain days when you are not available for multiverse exploration? As you have like. An actual job. 

**you**: So do you? 

**Akira**: I can bail it if the situation arises. Sojiro understands the side effects of having a world savior as a part-timer.

**Akira**: Doubt you could though. Actually working must suck

**you**: I can't excuse myself from department meetings, but I'm a student so my involvement is more on a consultation scale. They're monthly, so I can inform you prior. Other than that, I am usually free. This month, I should be fine. 

**you**: Although I'd appreciate it if you tell me at least few days before so I don't exhaust myself in Mementos. 

**Akira**: Oh right your 'case solving'. We could go as a team together, if you want. We have some Phantom Thievery to do anyways. 

**you**: I doubt you could even reach the depth I'm aiming for, and even if you could, the shadows would be far too difficult for your team to handle.

**Akira**: What

**you**: You are aware access to Mementos is dependent on public's recognition of you...? You may have made a name for yourselves, but you're hardly notorious criminals yet. 

**Akira**: Think Mona told me something like that. 

**you**: You are far too dependent on your talking cat.

**Akira**: Mona just said 'I am not a cat' (he's reading)

**Akira**: And you're jealous you don't have your own talking cat. 

**you**: Morgana, would you come live with me instead? I have fatty tuna at home.

**Akira**: Like he would be swayed by something like t

**Akira**: TRAITOR 

* * *

**_AKIRA KURUSU_**

**Akira**: So our new Metaverse adventure date came out

**you**: Ah, when?

**Akira**: Date: today 

**Akira**: Time: Right Now 

**you**: You're horrible. I asked you for a warning.

**Akira**: soz it just happened really fast, and everyone is determined to finish this quickly. AKA we ran into Yusuke on our way out of school

**Akira**: The Niijima sibling's future is in our hands and we really should have gotten our route secured the last time. 

**Akira**: If you can't make it, we could probably make it on our own?

**you**: Already on my way to Shibuya. 

**Akira**: NICE 

* * *

He knows how the 'stealing hearts' mechanism works theoretically, having seen its results and having been part of the team as they traveled through Sae's palace during _that year_. But as they traverse through Kaneshiro's nightmarish bank, fending shadows away and constantly running, Akechi can't help but think shooting the man in the head would be much simpler. It's not like Kaneshiro doesn't deserve it with the lives of children he's ruined, being the gluttonous pig that he is. Yet the leader in this mission is Akira, so he merely steps back and shoots a shadow that has its sword aimed at Akira's head. 

"Crow, the shadow is weak against fire!" Morgana yells from the backline, and Goro retracts his sword and shouts, 

"Loki, _Maragidyne_!" A burst of flaming towers, and the remaining shadows vanish into the ether. Once only the pieces of them remain, Akira summons Skull and Fox forward to salvage what could be taken, and when Akechi attempts to step forward to help he's pulled backwards by Mona. 

"It's crazy scary how powerful you are," Morgana murmurs to him as Joker is picking up the spoils from their new battle. "You could probably travel around here all by yourself."

_I did_. "More practice," Akechi replies gruffly, "it's common sense in every skillset, isn't it? You do more of it, you get better." He's always had a certain bloodthirst, to make people _pay_, and it's odd showcasing it in front of other people. But they don't seem distressed by the way his eye glows menacingly as he rushes forward and drives his sword into a shadow's gut, only impressed. 

"You're a lot more different than what I expected from TV," Takamaki muses as she steps forward, taking in his overall outfit again. "Not much the innocent prince they make you out to be." 

"You should know more than anyone that people force a certain standard on television, Panther. They don't want to see _you_, they want to see a certain interpretation of you that would sell," Akechi smiles and hopes it doesn't come off as disturbing to the others. 

"Yeah, I do," Takamaki smiles back. "I know how choking it feels like, too, having to pretend you're someone else. And I'm only a part-time model!" 

"I always thought it was an image," Makoto muses, arms crossed "I didn't know how fake it was. My sister said you always were a bit too sharp to be a simple-minded idiot who twirled mindlessly for the cameras. And I know how it feels to have expectations forced on you, carving you into a certain individual you quite aren't. It's so much freeing without that mask, isn't it?" 

It wasn't out of choice, but he's starting to be glad he was found out. The Phantom Thieves, however wary they may have been initially, hardly showed him any aggression and grudgingly accepted him even when he was his hideous own self, sympathetic and merely curious. At one time, this would have felt like pity. Now, it feels like a step forward into something that's actually real. "Yeah," he chokes out. _I don't know how you all can accept me when I am like this. _

"Whoops, I think the boys are done!" Takamaki shouts as she points at the way the males are eyeing them. "C'mon, I wanna watch Crow go feral at a bunch of shadows again. Last person to the group has to buy everyone crepes!

"But Panther, you're closest to the group!" _And I'm the furthest_, he grumbles as he begins to rush forward, already knowing he'd lose. 

* * *

Akechi has two bank accounts: his own, and an unlisted one. The earlier contains his rightfully earned money: from his commercial and TV show gigs, and the latter contains what Shido paid him for his assassinations. Having been a famous enough person, he'd been paid well by the broadcasting system that he's never had to touch the latter, and he was determined to never lay his hand on that dirty blood money. Well, until now.

"This crepe is _amazing_," Ann shouts while holding two premium crepes in each of her hands, only having taken a bite out of them. "Have I finally died and gone to heaven? Is that what this is?"

"I don't know, but Yusuke is not on this plane of existence right now, so you may be right," the younger Niijima sibling points at the right where the fox is devouring crepes at an incredible rate. 

"He's going to get himself sick at that rate, let me help—"

"_Keep your hands off my crepes, you imbecile!_"

The sheer irony of using Shido's money to feed the Phantom Thieves had been too good to pass off. Other than the fact it would have absolutely infuriated his father, it meant that he's donating for a better cause. The Phantom Thieves are surely as starved as any other charity foundation, Kitagawa being _literally_ starved.

Hmm. Charity sounds like good idea. He could support children in abusive homes or orphanages. The money may be shady as hell, but if he could save others from falling into the same pitfall he's managed to land himself into, it must matter _something_. 

Akira, with his strawberry tart crepe on hand, bumped shoulders with Akechi as he came to stand side-by-side. 

"Ann wasn't actually expecting you to fuel her crepe obsession, y'know," Akira waves as he takes a bite off what he has on hand. "Not that I'm complaining. This is like Heaven in a form of a crispy pastry." 

"I'm glad to deliver," he'd chosen this shop despite everywhere else Ann recommended: he had the means to pay for it, and after the Metaverse run, everyone was starved for something proper. "I don't mind paying for it. The money's not really a problem on my part, and I was the reason you all had to come out today. This was the least I could do." 

Akira takes a very large bite of his confectionery. "That almost sounded sincere." 

Akechi stops smiling. "That _was_ sincere." 

"No, more automatic than sincere," Akira notes, and he feels even more scrutinized than when he'd been when he was surrounded by constant police presence. "Not because you mean it, because you're so used to apologizing all the time. I'm sure you do mean the sentiment to _some_ degree, but," Akira frowns. "You don't need to have apologies prepared up your sleeves. People make mistakes. That's what friends are for: to catch you when you do." 

Akechi never had a friend before the Phantom Thieves, or Akira, so he's not still sure what that feels. He shrugs, "there's this phase called 'fake it til you make it'."

"You don't have to apologize to us, you know," Akira languidly slides his tongue over a strawberry, and pulls it into his mouth. Slowly. It shouldn't be distracting, but it is. Joker smiles knowingly as he chews. Bastard. "We're partners in crime. Don't need to act all the time."

"Ah, forgive me," then he catches himself because he's done it again, "Adults want the politely obedient version of me that—heh, it really has become a habit, hasn't it?"

"Don't have to around us," Akira says as he properly takes bites out of his dessert, "we still don't know how you got your Persona, but we know it was a more extreme circumstances than ours, considering you keep so much of yourself bottled up. It's okay to be a little more _you_ around us. We don't get scared easily." 

He remembers the engine room. He remembers being crushed, his illusion of absolute power in tatters, barely holding his footing together as he raised his shaking hand to aim at the button. He remembers their expression, one of horror and pity and apology as the barrier drew shut, sentencing Goro to death. Even when he murdered Haru Okumura's father, tried to murder Kurusu and all of them, they still refused to reject him. They refused to hate him, despite it being the easier, comfortable language in those circumstances. He can't help but let a bitter smile slip through his covers. _Your hearts must be made of endless diamonds if you can stand strong after seeing me then forgive and forgive_, Goro thinks,_ I envy you_. 

Akira, now finished with his crepe, clasps his shoulder with his cream-stained sticky hand. "I'll steal your heart and make a proper bastard out of you yet, Goro Akechi."

He bites back the _you already did steal my heart_ to the best of his abilities and smirks back, "I _dare_ you, Akira Kurusu," he shouldn't be smiling as he says this, but he is, and it feels _great_. 

* * *

It is the day of the heist, and Shibuya is raining Phantom Thieves.

_Sir Junya Kaneshiro, the money-devouring sinner of gluttony_, the letter starts, and Akechi doesn't need to see it to know what the rest of the letter say—he's scruitnitized every single line and wording in that letter that it's carved itself into his brain now. Before, he was interrupted in the midst of his studies by the superintendent who insisted the Thieves could not get their hands on Kaneshiro before the police did, _think what it would do for morale! _Now, he's looming above the city in the makeshift Phantom Thieves hideout, preparing his glowing sword to defeat an underground crime lord while only half-listening to how Ryuji had to run all over Shibuya to spread those warnings. Oh, how the tables have turned.

His phone rings. It's Niijima Sae. 

"I think your sister saw the phamplets," Goro waves his phone in front of the younger Niijima, "I'll just leave her a message." _Sorry, Sae-san, the responsibility as a student is catching up to me. I'm reading up on the Thieves development, but just inform me if anything drastic happens, _he types up quickly before pressing send. "Ready now," he replies when everyone has their phones out, ready to reach the Metaverse. Joker smiles and murmurs in a barely audible voice, _showtime_. 

Right. He could do this. 

Soon the bustling Shibuya roads are conveniently empty excluding the ATMs scattered along the alleyways, and everyone has been fitted back into their rebellion outfits. Akechi lets his act of pleasant boy fall away as Loki settles comfortably at the forefront of his mind, then methodically checks over his sword (once a simple plastic toy blade, now a searing weapon capable of slicing through bone) and the chamber in his gun. Everyone does the same as Akira leaves them for a while to 'prep for Shadow Kaneshiro', which Akechi can only describe as staring mindlessly into thin air. 

"Right. Ready?" Joker asks at the general direction of the Thieves, the question mostly aimed at the two newcomers, Queen and himself. Akechi gives a gruff nod and carefully attends as the other members explain about the mechanism, careful to not give away any prior knowledge. He doesn't want them to antagonize him, and knowing how the Phantom Thieves operate would put him straight in a caution list. 

_We go in, take the treasure, escape afterwards_. The order Morgana explained was simple enough, with the route scoured beforehand, but as it usually happened whenever anything got involved with the Thieves, it instantly got more complicated. 

Because when they come forwards, instead of anything carriable by size, a gigantic and impenetrable safe greets them. This is apparently not going according to plan, as the experienced Thieves are also staring at the barrier completely flabbergasted. Akechi cleared his throat, and then signals the barrier. 

"Right. How do we proceed now?" 

"Perhaps we could bust it open with sheer firepower?" Makoto suggested, eyeing Crow, then the steel contraption. "Do you think Loki could help us break through this?"

There is much he could do with the help of his Persona, but this is not one. "No," Goro replies while shaking his head, "Not that I could, the fire powerful to penetrate this would burn this entire bank and everyone in them, including us. We should find an alternative method." 

"Then we gotta beat the shit out of Kaneshiro's shadow until he opens it for us," Skull rolls his head, his knuckle breaking as he began to stretch. "We'll kick him around a bit. No harm done, right?" 

"No, no, _no_!" Mona shouts indignantly, puffing out his kitty cheeks. "I _told_ you, doing so would only cause a mental collapse! I thought we were trying to make him rehabilitate. That'd just make you a murderer." 

"No murder," Joker waves away, his eye meeting with Crow's for a split of second, a grin dancing on his face. "No murder. We have an actual detective on our ranks. We're playing by the book on this one, too."

_I'd be fine with killing this son of a bitch bastard, Akira Kurusu_, Akechi thinks before narrowing his eyes. In his original timeline the Thieves managed to steal Kaneshiro's heart anyways, which means there is a way through. "I think extracting information _without_ killing him could work."

Then everything begins to unfurl as Kaneshiro's shadow appears, reveals its true form, and they're going at it with everything they've got. 

Playing on a team is like playing on hard mode, especially considering he's far more powerful than any of the other Thieves. Even with Joker's endless versatility he can hardly keep up the support of five of his teammates, which means it is often Crow who has to run towards others to lend a hand. Not only them; if an attack disorientates Joker, forces him to stagger - and Akechi is instantly at his side to pull him up, too. Crow lets out a breath as he slams his sword to the floor to not be pushed back. _I should have just killed him_, he can't help but think, _he sure fucking deserves it_, as the shadow hides behind the safe again. _The files I have are enough to implicate him anyways_, he pulls his pockets to find a bit more gold to toss at the shadow's way, and as it is distracted he shouts, "_Laeveiteinn_!" 

The attack is powerful enough that it tears through the shadow, temporarily incapacitating it. In that moment, everyone gathers forward for a proper all-out attack. When they're finished, there is no shape of the gigantic metal but only a fragile manlike shape. 

"I've only done what it took to survive," the distorted shadow shouts, "it's kill or be killed world," then he meets Crow's eyes. "Just like you're going to do to me."

"What? We're not going to kill you," Skull replies gruffly. "We just want you to apologize for all the shit you've done," he keeps the shadow's attention as Mona fawns over the new treasure and the girls fawn over Mona. 

"Huh, but I thought—" the shadow's eye narrow, then laugh haughtily, "you aren't working for _him_. I thought the Phantom Thieves must, considering," Akechi makes sure to fiddle with his gun at this precise moment, making a little motion that he hopes signals _if you tell them, I don't care what they think, you'll end up brain blown out and your body leaking black fluid from everywhere_. Shadow Kaneshiro shuts his mouth immediately having received the message, and Skull's eye shines dangerously. 

"Who the hell is _him_? Is this related to the mental collapses?" He steps closer to the shadow threateningly, and Fox holds him back, trying to soothe him back with soft words. It doesn't work, even with Joker's intervention. "C'mon, keep talking!"

"It's not my place to tell you," he murmurs as he begins to shatter and float away as tiny pieces, "I'm sorry, for everything I've done," and then the shadow is no more, the ground crumbling under them. There are neither a time or place for questions. Akechi is thankful. 

* * *

"Are you _kidding_ me!? This is just kiddie money!" 

Sakamoto shouts loudly as he throws his arm up and shouts at the inanimate object, and Goro merely rolls his eyes. If it'd been actually a briefcase filled with cash, the Phantom Thieves would be in a whole lot of trouble. He doubts the money could be traced back to them considering the black business Kaneshiro runs, but who knows _how_ desperate the police are. 

"Probably for the best," Makoto closes the case. "What would we do with a briefcase filled with real money? You feel like spending something like that while knowing how it came to be?" A glare later and Sakamoto turns completely silent. Clearly, she had her lessons from the older sibling. 

"This was valuable to _him_, though..." Kitagawa notes with a thoughtful expression. "Enough that it triggered his down spiral. Interesting." 

"There's probably some symbolism to it," Morgana circles around it, sniffing carefully. "It's what drove him to what he did. I suppose it's not our place to know it, though." 

"Alright, kids," Akira moves from his place next to the door, taking out a bundle of crumpled yen, "everyone, go buy ingredients for potpurri or something. Everyone," and at that, the whole Thieves begin to shuffle out, Ann snatching the bills from Akira's grasp, and Goro is about to follow when Akira places a hand on his shoulder and murmurs, "can we talk, Akechi?" 

Akechi freezes, then forces himself to relax. There is no way, absolutely no way Akira could have found out that whatever Kaneshiro said was linked to him. "What is it, Kurusu?" 

"So how is it, the whole Phantom Thief routine?" He asks, excited but cautious. "You're not going to give us away, right?" 

"I haven't seen its results, but it seems to be... better than the alternative," Akechi concedes, or hopes it comes off as conceding. Acting around Akira usually gets difficult. "Kaneshiro seemed to be insinuating that somebody was using the same powers we had for far eviller purposes."

"Yeah," Akira turns silent for a second and soon his head snaps up as he questions, "you've never seen anyone like that before, right?" 

With a shake, he replies, "no." It's not a lie: he really _has_ never come across anybody else in the Metaverse until the Thieves. It had always been him, him alone, with an insane power to destroy people's minds and nobody but Shido to express it to. "Yet it _is_ a very big world, and with how large Mementos is, I don't think it'd be difficult to avoid me." 

"You don't really go there often either, right," the raven-haired boy shakes his head, obviously frustrated. "I hope we'd get some _more_ clue who the guy is." 

"If there's some force that's abusing the power of the Metaverse, I'm sure they'd be very uncomfortable with what you've been doing," Goro points out, "I'm sure you'll meet them again." _No, you won't, unless Shido miraculously gets himself a new teen he can bend around his fingers and use as his personal assassin_. 

"Right," Akira smiles tightly and shakes the awkwardness away. "Right. I'm sure it'll be fine." 

"Yes," Goro smiles back as he beckons to the door. "You'll be safe."

_I'll make sure of it._

* * *

When he comes back to his place for the first time in a few days (between Leblanc, school and the heists, he'd hardly had the time) he finds his flat completely trashed. The textbooks are ripped to pieces, the fabric fibers are flying everywhere, and the broken glass from the windows tear painfully into his shoes as he navigates through the place trying to find _something_ still salvageable.

This is a warning. Shido is still powerful, and his empire is expanding each and every day. It's only been with the combination of his keen sense of research, sheer luck and Shido's reluctance to dispose of such useful asset he's managed to stay alive until now. Yet, once Shido realizes he truly means to never return, Akechi would merely be a liability. He'd be dead within a day. 

Akechi takes a deep breath. His phone rings. It's from a blocked number.

"Shido-san, must you?" He replies automatically, childish whine hopefully hiding how _utterly terrified_ he is. Not at the prospect of dying, he's never cared much about his life, but for losing something he's wished to attain for so long. A group of people who he could truly fit in with and didn't reject him. Akira Kurusu. He _can't_. "The house is a mess. It'll take days to get the glass out of the carpeting, sir." 

"I have a name for you."

"Of course you do," Akechi huffs, rolling his eyes. He wants to reply _why can't you call for a reason like what other fathers would call for? _but that would be signing his own death certificate: once Shido realizes Akechi knows of their relation, then he's _really_ but a liability. A risk not worth taking. "I'm not available, though. Finals is a fucking _bitch_. Please refer to a long list of other criminal assassins you have under your payroll instead, _sir_."

"I need you to cause a scandal," ah, so _not_ a murder. Perhaps his silence has had an effect on his de facto boss. He wonders why he didn't try this before, a bit of push and pull is good for any relationship: even boss and employee assassin. "I've sent you his file. Consider this the payment for your," a pause, "uncooperative attitude lately." 

"I should be thanking you for letting me _live_, then?" _You don't owe me, not anymore. I'm choosing something else than to spend my life chained down by you. _

"You would be a _nobody_ if it weren't for me, Akechi," Shido hisses and cuts the phone call immediately. Akechi stares down at the screen before deactivating this one and making a mental note to buy a prepaid one. Not that it would do him any good: if Shido was intent on finding him, he would. After all, he'd still have to go to school. He smashes it at the ground anyways anyways. It feels good. 

_I can't stay here_, he thinks as he shoves open his hidden safe (the one thing the assailants thankfully never reached) retrieving his files on Shido and his connections, as well as the emergency bills he's stacked for this very situation. Fake ID's. A gun, of course unlicensed. The usual checklist for a hitman. 

Before he leaves, he scans the room again for whatever Shido left him. It doesn't take long to find, the file sitting on the top of his desk. It's the only whole page of paper in this entire _house_. It's regarding some low grade politician who's been gathering a faction to pass a legislation Shido is vehemently against. 

Akechi knows him already because he's managed to bump into this man a few times, and from his experience he can confidently say he is a _very_ unpleasant man, one Akechi really wouldn't mind destroying. Even without his sheer lack of moral standards, he'd happily put a bullet through this man's skull for being the way he is. _No murder_, he reminds himself tightly when Loki begins to stir with thoughts of bloodshed, _no murder. Only a simple scandal that can't be tracked back to me or Shido_. 

* * *

** _AKIRA KURUSU_ **

**you**: Hello. This is Akechi. I've dropped my phone and it's ruined beyond repair...

**Akira**: That's very clumsy of you. 

**you**: I wasn't paying attention, I'm afraid. Cases to solve, criminals to bring forward to justice. 

**Akira**: You still have the messaging app, right?

**you**: Yes, but I'd rather make a new account for this phone. There are many contacts regarding my celebrity status remaining there, you see. I want to lay low... 

**Akira**: Ah then, I'll send you the join link again.

**you**: Thank you. And I'd really rather not you reveal this phone number to anyone.

**Akira**: The teammates?

**you**: They're fine, but if anyone else asks...

**Akira**: Gotcha. No giving away your number to random fangirls.

**you**: Thank you. I mean it this time.

**Akira**: Can't be sure but I'll take your word for it. 

* * *

Akechi gets the errand out of the way as quickly as can because he doesn't want Shido to get impatient and come to a completely valid conclusion. The ensuing battle with the politician's shadow proved to be more difficult fight than he's anticipated, which leads Akechi bandaging his own wounds in a dingy motel room. _Far too used to fighting in a team now even though it's only been twice_, he thinks grimly_, need to get more practice on my own_. Despite the fact he just ruined an entire man's career, he doesn't feel guilty for it, only surprisingly blank. His missions had always been fuelled by fury and the sadistic twist in his gut that told him he'd gotten closer to Shido's heart, but without such motivators he doesn't even want to stand up. He only feels the void. That is new. 

Other people feels _guilt_ in moments such as this, don't they? He wonders if he doesn't because he's become so accustomed to killing and ruining lives or because he's never learned to love or care about life. It's probably a convoluted mix of the two. His crimes are like a jenga tower, stacked on top of his apathy and fury. Once you start removing the pieces at the bottom, it starts to swivel. He _really_ doesn't want to feel it crash down. _A second chance_, Goro thinks, _some miracle worker gave me a second chance but they couldn't still _fix_ me_. 

He doesn't linger long on those thoughts. He's always been a present runner despite being so deeply ingrained to the past, an ironic contradiction. Never thought much about the people he killed, didn't bother to keep their files. He never even had nightmares after the first few. He never used to think about this, either, things like his _victims_. This must mean that _some_ progress is being made, that some part of him can be salvaged and pieced together to make a remotely functional human being with a conscience and empathy. Hopefully. _Make amends_, Goro thinks, _keep making amends until I can mean it_. 

His phone ring once and breaks his concentration. It's Sae. "The Phantom Thieves struck again," she explains. Ah, so Kaneshiro finally properly confessed to his multitude of sins, and from the way she's not demanding to know where he is, not _everything_. 

"I don't know why you're telling me this, Sae-san. I'm not on that case."

"I'm telling you because they operate through such unorthodox methods, playing by the rules is going _nowhere_." 

Akechi laughs, which devolves into a cough when he pulls on his wound. "I'm glad I'm your first pick, Sae-san." 

A short silence echoes from the other side of the line. "Are you injured? Is this something to do with the fact you don't go home anymore?"

Perceptive as ever—she didn't get to where she was by cheating like Goro did. Probably noticed how he took a different line after their short discussion last time. "They're related. I have a problem I can't exactly disclose." 

"You should go to the police, Akechi," she murmurs and there's a bit of a sisterly concern there. "You're still a minor, and if you're having problems, at the least they could put you in WitSec—"

With the number of police officers in Shido's pocket, including the commissioner who Goro had a spot electing? There wouldn't be a simpler mean of suicide. "I'm fine, it's just a stalker issue. I'll have it sorted out and help with your case in no time."

"If you insist," her tone is disbelieving but they've worked far too long together to know how stubborn Goro can be. "Take care of yourself."

"Of course," he cheekily replies, and cuts the call. 

Once he finishes his call with Sae, he realizes there are messages left by Takamaki. Curious, he flicks open the messaging app. 

* * *

🍨**_PARFAIT BUDDIES_**🍨

**TAKAMAKI**: yoooo

**TAKAMAKI**: akechhhhhhh

**TAKAMAKI**: YO!

**TAKAMAKI**: YOUNG DETECTIVE MAN.

**TAKAMAKI**: LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO. YOU MADE ME TAKE OUT MY CAPS. 

**you**: Err... Why are you contacting me personally, Takamaki-san?

**TAKAMAKI**: yay! i need a favor

**you**: Is it something that cannot be asked through the group chat?

**TAKAMAKI**: nah. personal irl thing

**you**: Please tell me it is not regarding your job.

**TAKAMAKI**: ofc it is! take pics w/ me

**you**: I've fallen out of public eye for a reason, Takamaki-san. I don't feel comfortable being scrutinized. 

**TAKAMAKI**: it's a casual thing nobody is going to be screaming and interviewing u

**TAKAMAKI**: also: you kno u dont have to act in front of us rite?

**TAKAMAKI**: i already know you like being in the spotlight. dont lie you're a vain person goro akechi

**TAKAMAKI**: NO ONE wears tights that fitting if they dont want to be in the spotlight. also how many belts IS that only thing i get is that ur a kinky bastard 

**you**: I don't think that's very appropriate considering your Metaverse costume, Takamaki-san.

**TAKAMAKI**: well my outfit comes from people sexualizing (sighs) everything i do. i wanted 2 say fuck u. people sexualize me when im in baggy jeans and then they say it's all my fault. what sorta bs is that

**TAKAMAKI**: also that is lady ann to you young man

**you**: I'm older than you. 

**TAKAMAKI**: DID I FUCKING STUTTER 

**you**: We've just met, and I didn't want to assume... 

**TAKAMAKI**: youve seen me in red tights. ive seen u in black tights. think u earned the right 2 call me ann, goro 

**TAKAMAKI**: WAIT do you have me saved as 'Takamaki Ann' 

**you**: What else?

**TAKAMAKI**: no. change it immediately. it is boring. change it to crepe buddies or something

**you**: We have eaten crepes together once.

**TAKAMAKI**: well. youre buying me another after the modeling gig so it can be a future thing

**TAKAMAKI**: hmm but no crepe emojis 

**TAKAMAKI**: fine we shall have to be parfait buddies instead

**you**: Emojis?

**TAKAMAKI**: oh my god do u live under a rock. it's this 🍨

_you changed the contact name to 🍨_ ** _parfait buddies_ ** _🍨_

**you**: I hope you are happy. 

**TAKAMAKI**: very. since akira says u like precise time meet me on shibuya station tomorrow at 6

**you**: I still haven't said I'd go?

**TAKAMAKI**: think of it as a friendly outing!!!!! come on we are friends rite. come willingly or mako's wrath will come down on you 

**TAKAMAKI**: look. I just wanna hang out w someone I know and enjoy spending time with because modeling is so much more fun that way!!! and mona told me how you need public favor to solve ur cases 

**TAKAMAKI**: most people that are in the same profession as me dont rlly like me. so im really excited that I may be able to model w/ a person I actually like!!! 

**you**: If you put it that way, I'll try to make it.

**TAKAMAKI**: that's the spirit!!!!! WHOOHOO free crepes

* * *

Takamaki Ann is the Sun, her bright attitude piercing through the darkest of darkness without hesitation. 

She is demanding and shining over all as she pulls Goro forward to the next site, brimming with bright energy that even he finds himself smiling genuinely. The publicity act, which always felt fake and oppressive to him, is almost more enjoyable than taxing. It almost makes his current situation bearable. 

* * *

"You're a bit late today," Akira waves from behind his stool as he methodically begins to prepare Goro's cup of coffee, now not even needing to be prompted. Akechi sits a bit to his right and smiles back at him. "Mementos?" 

"No, T-Ann prompted me to join her photo shoot," Akechi answers as he melts into his seat, his briefcase lying on the top of the next stool. When he finally notices that Akira is giving him a curious expression, he lets the corner of his mouth tug up sheepishly and shrugs. "It turned out to be a surprisingly fine experience." 

"So that was why she asked me for your number," Akira makes a lowly _hmm_ sound as he continues to brew, a soft smile dancing on his figure. "I'm glad you're warming up to them. It's a bit hard, since you're from a different school, isn't it? Yusuke, at least, has the flexible artist schedule. We barely get to see you. Except me who pours you coffee every day, I guess."

"I am fine with how this is, Kurusu-kun." 

"First, that's Akira—I refuse to be called Kurusu when you're already in first name terms with Ann," the barista demands like he hasn't been Akira in Goro's head for the last few months, "second, we're committing crimes together. You can't bond _only_ with me—we gotta be a team. Hmm. Since the palace is over and all, we should have another outing."

"I'm assuming I would be paying for this."

"I can pay mine, and Ann should be fine covering half with you, if you think it's a bit too much," Akira looks up, and Goro shakes his head.

"No, the financial aspect is hardly my problem," _especially considering this is Shido's blood money,_ "and taking from Kitagawa feels surprisingly like kicking a puppy." 

"We need to get you practiced on saying first names, and I didn't know detective work paid _that_ well," Akira murmurs as he slides the steaming cup of coffee forwards, and Goro lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the man's gaze is closer to curious than accusing. "Not that I'm complaining. Can't believe the Phantom Thieves have our own sugar daddy," and that has Goro coughing over his experimental sip. If he had any less dignity, he thinks he would have sprayed it everywhere.

"Please don't call me that," Goro stares at him and his expression must be showing his terror quite clearly from the way Akira bursts into laughter. Akechi fidgets in his seat before taking a sip of the offered coffee properly. It's starting to taste more and more like the coffee he's gotten used to drinking later on in _that year. "_Your coffee's getting better."

"Why thank you, I've been training hard day and night please my coffee connoisseur," Akira bows dramatically, and Akechi huffs. "I've been informed my coffee is an acquired taste."

And he was right. Akechi's taste in coffee had changed dramatically after he began to frequent Leblanc—before, coffee was merely a medium to get his necessary caffeine intake, but now he drank it in a particular fashion, and couldn't tolerate the low-grade ones back in the precinct. "You will have to better than that to get anyone to return a second time," okay, it wasn't _that_ bad, but Akira could use with a little whipping his back. "After all, I have to tolerate your banters as _well_ as the coffee, don't I? You'll have to do twice better." 

"I thought my smooth charm was part of Leblanc's selling points," Akira sighs dramatically, clutching his heart. Akechi can see the beginnings of a smile on his lips. "You're hurting my feelings. I'm sentencing you to another cup of freshly-brewed coffee." 

Goro gives him the best serene, angelic camera smile he can afford, which is the very best, really. "I think I preferred you when you just smiled pretty behind the counter and served me coffee in peace, Akira-kun."

"You think I'm pretty, Goro-chan?" Is he batting his eyelashes now? Goro groans. Communicating with Akira had always been a battle yet they're in a different battlefield now—once what was merely fraternizing with the enemy has now become _something else,_ a completely alien territory he never trotted before.

He's always been a fast learner. He'll adapt to this the same way he's adapted to everything else. That is why, with a silky wave and a twist of disgust in his expression, he rolls his eyes and places the cup back in its saucer as he murmurs, "I think I'll be going now."

Akira just laughs haughtily. "God, you really _are_ a bastard. I'm not sure how I didn't notice it before."

"I am a very talented actor, one which had his own life to practice," Goro explains simply. He lets his face slide into a comfortable smirk. "Life is a stage." 

"Yeah, but every actor has to have a backstage moment, and I really hope I can be yours," Akira murmurs, "the entire Thieves wouldn't mind you as little more yourself."

Goro wonders if Akira flirts with every one of his other friends. He crushes the feeling of dread that swirls in the deepest remains of his heart when that thought passes by, vehemently saying it's nothing. He's not sure he believes it, but he's always been good at acting it until it became the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going for fluff. as u see, i failed miserably (it also explains why there's a whiplash w/ the ann scene i wrote that first because i wanted 2 see fluff. ann and akechi friendship is where i go to die) 
> 
> next up futaba's palace aka 72% of pain, suffering and the assorted series
> 
> also congrats! now youve gotten this far with my writing, here's a paragraph i couldn't quite fit in anywhere: 
> 
> It's why Leblanc became his salvation and his safe place: it was the culmination of dreams and what-ifs, albeit distorted by his fury for Shido. It's why he couldn't keep himself once time had been rewritten. Akira had been the closest person he could call a friend, a confidant despite the very fact Akechi knew he had to put a bullet through the boy's skull eventually from the very beginning. 


	3. archived phantom thieves logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **anndono**: treat him well kurusu akira. if i hear ONE WORD about how u treated my son wrong ill kick ur ass  
**killgod420**: understood
> 
> OR: Akira's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this because i'm about finished w/ labelling the next chapter and it gave me depression why are you LIKE this goro akechi. think of it as a bonus chapter told fully in texting in akira's point of view (if you don't like texting fics u can skip this part it's not that relevant to the plot, just akeshu dates!!)   
*formatting edit like. 8 times. thanks @ ao3 
> 
> next ch might take a while because i actually have Responsibilities (and a few reqs i need to kill first)

** _kurusu akira's thirst zone_ **

(**killgod420**, **trackace**, **anndono**)

**killgod420**: oh my god 

**killgod420**: oh my god I can't do this 

**anndono**: are you okay akira??? 

**killgod420**: NO???????

**killgod420**: HES SMILING AT ME??????? @ANN HELP 

**anndono**: aww akira your crush on crow would be cute if it wasnt teeth rotting disgusting 

**trackace**: TELL HIM ALREADY 

**trackace**: IF HE'S HALF A GOOD DETECTIVE AS THOSE MEDIA MADE HIM OUT TO BE

**trackace**: HE SHOULD ALREADY KNOW ANYWAYS 

**killgod420**: smh I am smooth. He does not know

**anndono**: he should know if he has eyes. you stare at him like u want loki to burn you w maragidyne

**anndono**: but he prob loses all his braincells when u are around. like u 

**anndono**: u two are perfect for each other. absolutely disgusting 

**killgod420**: do you think he will if I ask him to?

**killgod420**: burn me, I mean 

**trackace**: DUDE...

**killgod420**: oh my god I was staring at my phone like an idiot and missed his question

**killgod420**: what do I do 

**anndono**: stop texting us, for one, and talk to ur boyfriend

* * *

** _kurusu akira's thirst zone_ **

(**killgod420**, **trackace**, **anndono**)

**killgod420**: oh my god...

**killgod420**: j "sorry about that I missed what you were saying. could you repeat that again?"

**killgod420**: c "ah it was nothing important just a stray thought... I think you already have it under control"

**killgod420**: j "Very interested in your stray thoughts, and you don't need to pretend really."

**killgod420**: c "ah if that's the case... your water sink is overflowing you left the tap on" 

**killgod420**: j " oh.......... " 

**trackace**: OH MY GOD

**anndono**: the leader of the phantom thieves and the most wanted criminal of tokyo everyone!!!!

**anndono**: tempted to add mako and yusuke on here too so they can see this embarrassment 

**anndono**: would have done it already if mako isn't so scary and tells us to pay attention in class 

**anndono**: and I was not scared that yusuke would bust out this chat to akechi on the second day

**anndono**: hh but ryuji is no fun to talk to!!! 

**anndono**: and he still hasn't fixed his caps!!!

**trackace**: WOW 

**anndono**: so yusuke it is 

** _anndono_ ** _ added _ ** _yusuke_k_ ** _ into the chat_

**yusuke_k**: What is this?

**anndono**: hey this is the side groupchat where we talk about akira being gay. yes by 'talk' i mean 'make fun of'

**anndono**: it used to be 'mako is scary' but it barely lasted a week before akc joined it became what you see now

**yusuke_k**: I see. An anonymous room dedicated to sinful desires...

**anndono**: whatever makes u sleep at night. me n akira are both mods and u need a new handle hmm 

** _anndono_ ** _ changed _ ** _yusuke_k_ ** _'s nickname to _ ** _weebfox_ **

**killgod420**: like u dont participate 2 u lik him 2 

**killgod420**: also how is yu k a weeb when hes alrwady japanses?

**anndono**: platonically!!! because I said so!!! and akira

**anndono**: stop typing under the table and participate in the conversation like a prettyboy you are :') 

**weebfox**: I do not understand any of this, but alright. 

**anndono**: you are here to bear witness to the trainwreck that is kurusu akira

> **killgod420**: j "sorry about that I missed what you were saying. could you repeat that again?"
> 
> **killgod420**: c "ah it was nothing important just a stray thought... I think you already have it under control"
> 
> **killgod420**: j "Very interested in your stray thoughts, and you don't need to pretend really."
> 
> **killgod420**: c "ah if that's the case... your water sink is overflowing you left the tap on"
> 
> **killgod420**: j " oh.......... "

**weebfox**: I see that the leader loses all of his cool charm when faced with a conundrum of his own.

**anndono**: it's amazing and honestly embarrassing.

**anndono**: hgh where is akira anyways give us your update!!!

**anndono**: what is the point of this chat if akira isnt embarrassing himself

**killgod420**: am here now and I don't regret anything and I'll do that again if that is what it takes

**anndono**: what happen! 

**killgod420**: He helped me clean up (HE LOOKS EVEN CUTER WITH HIS SLEEVES ROLLED UP HELP) and asked if I could join one of his Mementos runs tomorrow 

**killgod420**: Apparently it is in an area I can reach. A stalker case which he believes will devolve into murder soon

**killgod420**: That is hot

**killgod420**: going 1 on 1 shadow hunting with goro and not the murdering stalker 

**trackace**: ONE ON ONE?

**killgod420**: hes going to ask on the group chat if anyone wants to come along but makoto has her prez councilling business tomorrow

**killgod420**: and all of you are going to say you are busy

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS _ **

(**JOKER**, **SKULL**, **PANTHER**, **FOX**, **QUEEN**, **CROW**)

**CROW**: if anyone is available tomorrow, I'd like to propose a visit to Mementos together.

**PANTHER**: sorry goro darling I wanna come but phone call from parents qwq

**SKULL**: NAH I HAVE TRACK TEAM TALKING TO DO HAVE FUN MAN

**FOX**: I am afraid I have a prior arrangement I must attend to. 

**JOKER**: I think Queen has a council meeting? But the place isn't creeping with that hard a shadow so I think we could handle it on our own, Crow.

**CROW**: Ah... I could delay it a few days if it comes to it?

**JOKER**: Crow! I thought some girl's life was on the line. I have Phansite requests to deal with, anyways, we could make it a team rendezvous sometime later. 

**CROW**: Ah... if you say so, alright. 

**CROW**: I'm still assuming Mona could make it?

**JOKER**: Yeah... Mona will be there.

* * *

** _all fear her_ **

**Makoto**: I don't have a meeting tomorrow?

**you**: Makoto please I'm begging you let me have this I will do anything you require

**Makoto**: Ah. Is this related to your crush on Akechi?

**you**: How do you Know That

**Makoto**: I have eyes. 

**you**: If I say yes will you not come 

**Makoto**: Practice safe sex. 

**you**: why are you all doing this it's just the first date!!!

* * *

** _kurusu akira's thirst zone_ **

(**killgod420**, **trackace**, **anndono**,** weebfox**)

**anndono**: using a girl's life as leverage to steal a date from your crush

**anndono**: how far has the phantom thieves fallen 

**killgod420**: I COMPLETELY forgot about morgana. but then going on a date without a car??? would be awkward over well

**anndono**: akira and goro's date *with morgana

**trackace**: I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT OF IT BUT

**trackace**: DOES THIS MEAN AKECHI TRAVELS IN MEMENTOS... ON FOOT?

**weebfox**: Perhaps that is why he has such lean muscle on his figures. Have you see his thighs?

**killgod420**: 1. considering how bloodthirsty he is when he's in his bondage outfit, probably 

**killgod420**: 2. Yusuke stop staring at Goro's thighs that is My jurisdiction I am thirsty for all three of you and beyond

**weebfox**: It is merely from an aesthetic gaze. You must not worry competition, good leader. 

**killgod420**: good I thought I may have had to kill you

**killgod420**: That wouldn't have gone well with goro since he doesn't like murder 

* * *

** _kurusu akira's thirst zone_ **

(**killgod420**, **trackace**, **anndono**,** weebfox**)

**anndono**: to get akira all excited before his date!!!

**anndono**: honestlyjustlookathowadorbheis.png

**anndono**: u are welcome 

**killgod420**: oh my god ann you can have my unborn child

**anndono**: ew no just let me be ur best woman at the wedding 

**killgod420**: this picture is honestly the best thing I've ever seen look at his face.

**anndono**: it's not going to be a part of the actual photoshoot that is why I sent it to you 

**anndono**: our photographer was kind enough to take pictures when we were on our break and i dragged him out for parfait!!! 

**killgod420**: It's like a midpoint between his bastard self and his prince persona the way his lips are curling up without him intending to!

**anndono**: it is ridiculous how much he keeps it bottled down. this image is blessed but it is for phantom thieves only 

**anndono**: he is not comfortable not being in absolute control all the time that is why he acts perfection it's a self defense mechanism

**anndono**: at least that is what i think it is. psychology is hard 

**anndono**: treat him well kurusu akira. if i hear ONE WORD about how u treated my son wrong ill kick ur ass 

**killgod420**: understood

* * *

** _kurusu akira's thirst zone_ **

(**killgod420**, **trackace**, **anndono**,** weebfox**)

**anndono**: spill the good beans kurusu!!!!!

**anndono**: how was your date!! what did he do!!! 

**killgod420**: didn't exactly get to see what he did but

**killgod420**: he talked to a shadow for like, 5 minutes 

**killgod420**: half of which I couldn't quite hear since he was talking with a really low voice 

**killgod420**: and the shadow was begging for him to spare him. honestly the most terrifying thing I've seen in my life

**killgod420**: also never been more aroused too

**weebfox**: I am curious what he had said that was so efficient. We could use such technique to navigate the Metaverse easily. 

**weebfox**: Also, I could go down to Mementos by myself to inspire myself on days nobody could escort me.

**killgod420**: by escort you mean me 

**killgod420**: I think the patented Black Mask Move is only effective if you have a huge ass gun

**trackace**: MAYBE IWAI COULD GET FOX ONE 

**killgod420**: probably 

**anndono**: shadows dont lie right

**anndono**: he could ruin ur life without killing u. must be pretty terrifying when u cant tell a goddamn lie

**killgod420**: ah maybe. maybe I can ask him while I thank him for today 

**killgod420**: for dinner and everything 

**anndono**: what !!! you had dinner with him!!!! did he buy you something really fancy!!!! i remember the crepes i bet he did 

**anndono**: actually I take it back i want to date him back off akira 

**killgod420**: 1. it was sushi 2. it was fancy 3. I'll fight for him in the pit come at me ann 

**anndono**: MEET ME IRL 

* * *

** _an absolute(ly hot) bastard_ **

**you**: So, is our plan still going as planned?

**Akechi**: Of course. I don't feel like delaying this any more than necessary.

**you**: Right. Meet me on Shibuya stn. in an hour?

**Akechi**: I'll be there.

* * *

** _an absolute(ly hot) bastard_ **

**you**: Thanks for everything today. Especially the dinner. Sushi never disappoints! Morgana has been meowing happily all evening.

**Akechi**: You are welcome. The experience was... interesting. How can your cat turn into a bus?

**you**: It's Morgana.

**you**: He's a cat who can talk.

**you**: It's better not to think deeply about it.

**you**: Anyways, how do you do that thing?

**Akechi**: That thing?

**you**: Whatever you did to the shadow to make it rehabilitate. You didn't even fight it.

**Akechi**: Ah. I've picked up techniques over time to minimize my own injury and travel through the Metaverse efficiently. My position as a detective tends to be a motivator for people to stop being abusive, it seems.

**you**: So you threaten people ... with your job?

**Akechi**: Apparently, my reputation is still solid enough that it works.

**you**: That is terrifying

**you**: Remind me to never get arrested when you're on the clock.

**Akechi**: You should never get arrested. Period.

**you**: I'll try

**Akechi**: Kurusu.

**you**: *Akira

**Akechi**: You don't deserve to be referred by your given name when you're conspiring against the state.

**you**: It's not like I'm going to overthrow the prime minister or anything. Election season is so close anyways what'd be the point

**you**: Are you ignoring me???

**you**: I'm sorry Goro I promise I won't get arrested

**Akechi**: That's what I'd like to hear.

**you**: You can't use my heart to manipulate me like this you bastard

**Akechi**: You brought this on yourself.

**you**: Oh what monstrosity have I released into this world. Goro Akechi in his full bastard glory.

**Akechi**: I'm sure angels will weep.

**you**: Ah, Sojiro is calling to help me close up the shop. Gotta go, thanks for today!

**Akechi**: I had a pleasurable time adventuring through the deepest desires of the human hearts with you today, Akira. If such chance arises again, I'll ask if you all could come with me. Have a good night.

**you**: You too, Goro! :')

* * *

** _an absolute(ly hot) bastard_ **

**Akechi**: Akira? Have you checked the news today? 

**you**: uhhhuhh no waking up before 8 on the weekends is a crime we've talked about this

**you**: wait oh

**you**: I thought you were Ann sorry. 

**Akechi**: I see that you are a late sleeper.

**you**: And of course you wake up early every day. 

**Akechi**: Crime never sleeps, neither can I. 

**you**: anyways the answer to your original question is 'no'. 

**Akechi**: Right. Medjed is threatening the Phantom Thieves.

**you**: Uh

**you**: What's Medjed? 

**Akechi**: A hacker group. They're infamous for hacking companies and releasing their data.

**you**: That sounds.

**you**: Serious. 

**Akechi**: Indeed. I've read few files regarding them while being part of cyber unit. The companies they've hit nowadays isn't a big threat, but I really doubt it'd take much to find out who you were. 

**you**: Alright. I'll schedule a meeting 

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS _ **

(**JOKER**, **SKULL**, **PANTHER**, **FOX**, **QUEEN**, **CROW**)

**JOKER**: Emergency Phantom Thieves meeting. Leblanc. Seven today.

**JOKER**: Don't be late. It's regarding Medjed.

* * *

** _?????_ **

**ALIBABA**: Hello, the leader of the Phantom Thieves. I have a deal for you. 


	4. wrap the truth in lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions have consequences. It is about time Akechi faced his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this entire chapter: you took a perfectly good assassin and ruined it, that's what. look at it, it has ANXIETY
> 
> sry for late updates! fair point i was writing the most important letter of my entire life and also got a ps4!!! did i mention this chapter is a goddamn **TEN THOUSAND WORDS**? i should have cut it in the middle i have no impulse control 
> 
> love and kisses 2 zov slidin in my dms to bear thru 40 cpv caps every 5 minutes and betaing the absolute trainwreck <33 wouldnt really have been able 2 finish this w/o u!

Medjed is a problem.

Of course, Goro knows who the actual Medjed is. Who the actual _fake_ Medjed is. He was the one who came up with the idea, after all. He orchestrated the whole affair to make sure they were manipulating the human hearts with the same powers he had, and Shido sanctioned it because it would boost the Thieve's popularity: a necessary stepping stone for their eventual magnificent downfall. 

He remembers July pretty clearly: spending his very precious few moments of free time watching the hacker's shadow over, observing and waiting. Bored out of his goddamn _wits_. 

The Thieves never came, to his utmost disappointment. Akechi almost thought he'd have to design his own project's downfall by making it seem as if a Phanboy had acted in their stead, but to his delight, they did act—embarrassed Medjed in open light by reverse-hacking. Considering how Futaba Sakura immediately joined the merry band afterwards, it didn't take a detective's intuition to figure out she had been the one responsible. The people who had been there to examine the code had said, _it is the first Medjed_, and Akechi couldn't help himself from laughing—the sheer luck of the Phantom Thieves to have a genius hacker living _right_ _under their nose_. 

Even though Akechi kept extremely thorough and immaculate tabs on the Phantom Thieves, this is the one time he doesn't know how it quite went down. Sakura's security had been painfully tight for a high schooler, and even the best cybersecurity engineers and hackers money could buy couldn't make much progress with her code. He couldn't even figure out how they were initially contacted, what they did to convince her to help. But he thought, since they were the ones in trouble, they somehow reached out for her, made a deal. 

Goro stands away from the group furiously verbally sparring with each other for this single moment of thoughtful solitude (their conversation is still loud enough for him to hear) until Akira's voice derails his thoughtful train.

"Alibaba," the coal-haired boy holds up his phone, "may be able to help." _That must be Futaba Sakura_, Goro notes as the leader continues, "she wants us to change someone's heart. Futaba Sakura." 

Considering the information he knows, all Akechi can do is blink. All the other Thieves are confused but for a completely different reason from his own. 

"That would be... Sojiro-san's daughter, wouldn't she?" Makoto frowns, crossing her arms. She chews on her lips as she continues, "does she even have a palace? We can't steal a treasure if there is no palace." 

"She does, I checked on my way here. I have no idea what the keywords may be, but the Nav definitely caught a match," Akira pipes in. "Personally, I think she _is_ Alibaba. I'm no detective, though, maybe Goro could look over." 

Akira's third eye is hardly wrong, and it complements what Goro knows of the other world. When ask Akira for his phone to he can read up his conversation with Alibaba, he finds himself agreeing with Akira on that conclusion: she talks about Sojiro Sakura far too familiarily and she can't quite hide the voice that _screams_ Futaba Sakura. "I agree with Akira's assessment. From the choice of words and the little slips, there is a good chance she's asking her own heart to be changed."

What in the _world_ could a girl like her have any distorted desires that could manifest into a palace he doesn't know, but it might be like his own: revenge, a twisted wish to avenge her mother's murder. Except unlike Goro, who's accepted his furious rage and trigger-happy personality to proudly wear it as a crown, Futaba is asking for a change of heart. 

"Hey, Goro?" Ann waves a hand in front of him, and he blinks back into the land of the living. "You missed our whole conversation while you were thinking, didn't you?"

"Ah yes, I was thinking about what desire could have caused a palace manifest," Goro murmurs. "She's merely a high schooler, is she not?"

"Anything substantial?" Yusuke cocks his head as his eyes twinkle. 

_A few guesses, none that I can share_, "No," he traps the sorry that threatens to leave his lips, "just that it can't be anything good."

"We're thinking to check the place out," Akira explains curtly, "and we have an 'everyone has to agree to proceed' policy. You in?"

From the looks of the other Thieves, everyone except him has already agreed, so he gives a nod and a shaky smile. 

* * *

Futaba Sakura's palace is a _goddamn Egyptian tomb_. A pyramid. Akechi can still taste the phantom sand in his mouth, and he's thankful more than ever of Morgana's bizarre ability to turn into a bus.

He's in a yet another dingy, inconspicuous motel room in the corner of Shibuya district where he paid double up front to the cashier to _keep their goddamn mouth shut_. Logically, he knows Shido would be pretty busy with Medjed to chase him across Tokyo, but he won't take his chances if his life is the chip he's gambling with. 

Goro collapses on the bed and winces because that _hurt_, and raises his arm to push down on his sore muscles. His phone rings, and he automatically flinches thinking it's Shido. Thankfully it's Joker. 

* * *

** _akira_ **

**Akira**: You okay?

**you**: Of course. Why wouldn't I be? 

**Akira**: Seemed to be thinking a lot today

**you**: I am a detective, which is a field where I am required to think a lot. 

**you**: You should try it sometimes, Akira.

**Akira**: wow 

**Akira**: _wow_ ok 

**Akira**: In more bastard mood than usual too aren't you.

**you**: It's hard keeping up the act. I'm exhausted.

**Akira**: Glad to know you're not the stuck up smiling idiot we all first met but

**Akira**: at the same time, I thought you were opening up to me :(

**you**: You wish.

**Akira**: w0w 

**Akira**: You totally opened up to me a Bit though!!! so proud of you crow

**you**: Anyways, my muscles are sore. I'll get over it eventually.

**Akira**: I'm pretty good at massaging, if you have troubles relaxing I could give you one?

**Akira**: I mean. If you are fine with it. I wouldn't mind giving you one

**Akira**: Oh my god are you straight

**you**: How dare you. 

**Akira**: and that's the question you reply to. 

**Akira**: Glad to know that fact though 

**Akira**: no straights allowed in the Phantom thieves

**you**: Did you just out all your friends?

**Akira**: look me dead in the eye and tell me you didnt already know 

**you**: Alright, fair point. I know Suzui and Ann are dating. Yusuke appreciates aesthetical beauty of all genders, and from the way Ryuji stares at you...

**you**: Makoto is obviously a lesbian. I work with Niijima-san. They're both lesbians. I have eyes. 

**Akira**: Astute observation skillz detective 

**Akira**: You might even be able to catch lupin, sherlock ;)

**you**: 1. Never use that emoticon in front of me ever again. 

**you**: 2. You are obviously pansexual. 

**you**: 3. What makes you think I even want to catch you? 

**Akira**: Fine, I'll bite. who is your type?

**you**: Well-looking. Cleanly dressed and meticulous. Sharp-witted. Someone who can hold down a decent conversation with me.

**Akira**: Of course you are a narcissist. Can't believe I thought you weren't gay for a single second 

**you**: Excuse me???

**Akira**: Also making an observation

**Akira**: But can be all four if I just organized my bedhead... and borrowed a suit from Ann

**Akira**: Would you be okay with competition because the moment I do so I'll be as famous as you 

**you**: You wish. 

**Akira**: I'm trying not to stand out and not commit crimes

**you**: You are currently leading an infamous crime group dedicated to vigilante justice.

**Akira**: Okay I failed one half of my resolution but the other half can still be saved 

**you**: No. You're a lost cause. 

**Akira**: Nice talking to you Akechi Goro Morgana is pestering me to go to sleep so just hmu if you ever want free massaging

**Akira**: (;

**you**: Bastard.

**Akira**: Learned from the best

* * *

Goro stares at the conversation in confusion. Did Akira suggest massages to any other member of the Phantom Thieves? He assumes that it would be a very leaderly action to look after all members of the team. His heart twists uncomfortably, something he doesn't want to quite name—because once he defines that, he won't be able to back out of it. He throws the phone on the top of the motel table and collapses on the bed. He'll think about this tomorrow. Probably. 

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice," Akechi gives Sae a weak smile as he clutches the coffee from the cafe with a tight grip. Sae glances at him with her signature poker face, sighs, and sits down on the opposite side. Despite the emotionlessness of Sae's default expression, Goro can pick out the little creases of worry in it, and he smiles without intending to. She's like the older sister the universe never permitted him to have.

"Here are the cases," Sae takes out the paper packet from her bag, sliding it over to Goro's side of the table. "I don't understand why you couldn't pick them up yourself." 

"I'm quite busy with schoolwork," a blatant, white-faced lie, "and then there's an extra project," the Phantom Thieves, which isn't _technically_ a lie, merely an omission of truth. "Considering you had to go to the station for the update on the Kaneshiro case, it felt more efficient to ask you to bring the papers to me. You didn't mind, right?" 

"You certainly have been doing something," Sae doesn't believe his excuses but his condition must have been more visible than he thought because her face contorts into full concern. "You look like you haven't slept properly for days." 

Sleep has eluded him ever since entering the Metaverse with the other Thieves a few days ago, the symbolism of Sakura's palace chasing after him like a vindictive ghost. "Crime never sleeps," Goro gives a toothy grin as he flicks through the new cases. 

Sae's gaze is all-piercing—she didn't get to where she was through committing murder like himself. "I'm worried about you. You could at least tell me why you're so hesitant to go to the police."

He's avoiding the station because he doesn't want to deal with how many dirty cops that are in Shido's bottomless pocket. The superintendent, who Akechi definitely had a hand in electing, is thankfully incompetent and desperate enough to play between the thin line of Goro and Shido as long as he gets his payout: credit for Akechi's deductive work. It'd probably damn the man once Shido catches on. Akechi can't care less—he never should have become superintendent in the first place, and considering how many people had to be brutally murdered for it, he probably deserves the resulting consequences. 

He can't tell her that. Sae would _never _drop it, chase after them with all her resources and get herself killed. She's too good for that—and she has Makoto to worry about, too. Yet giving another bold-faced lie could turn this into an interrogation. "I don't like the looks in their eyes when I pass by," Akechi chews on his bottom lip as he stares down at the papers completely lost, how do people reveal these things about themselves?"they all think I'm nothing but a kid. They don't _care_ about the cases I am solving, lives I am saving—my age is the first and foremost in their minds they use to judge me. I don't want to deal with that." 

Sae stares at him awkwardly, clearly out of her own depth. He feels bad for using emotions like this to deflect the conversation, but at the same time it would keep Sae alive. "I," she starts, pauses, then falls into silence again. "I would still recommend taking breaks. You're still young, so you must be pushing yourself pretty hard if it's starting to have a toll on your body. Saving lives are important, but so are you. There are people who care about you." 

_Just trying to fix piece by piece what I fucked up, Sae-san._ He surely doesn't deserve to have people who care about him. "Thanks," he still gives her a genuine-enough smile anyways, "I'll go take a nap once we go our separate ways." 

"I don't trust you to," Sae's glare is intent as she stares down, but she eventually concedes and takes out the Phantom Thieves case file, a clear indication she would let the topic switch now. "Yet I trust you to do the right thing. Don't prove me wrong, Akechi." 

"Of course," Akechi lies through his teeth as easy as he breathes because that is what he does best.

* * *

Goro truly, truly thought Isshiki Wakaba was no better than those other rotten adults who took advantage of him. Having a young daughter at home, being a single mother, yet still choosing her research over her kin because of her selfishness to succeed. It made fifteen-year-old Akechi sick to the stomach, and he didn't hesitate before aiming that gun at her shadow's head. It was one of those kills that verged on _personal_, despite being so early in his assassin career.

The last thing she said? _Please don't hurt my daughter. _Pretending to care about her child only when her life was in danger—he couldn't eat anything for three days. 

As the Thieves gets deeper and deeper into Futaba Sakura's palace, and Goro sees, _hears_ even, the words on Isshiki's suicide note plastered across Egyptian pyramid walls, Akechi realizes that something is very, very wrong. Because those words on her final note show no rage, no finality: it is disturbingly impersonal and emotionless. Despite Futaba's own cognition inserting anger into her mother's voice, the letter itself spells out a single, deadly fact: this is not what someone at their final moment writes, not out of anger, disgust or of exhaustion. 

_The letter is fake_.

_I'll take care of the rest_, Shido had said on the night he got his hand bloodied utterly. _Leave it to me and get a good night's rest_, he had almost sounded like a proper father, not someone congratulating his pet assassin for a job well done. At the time, Akechi was almost proud of himself. Now. _Now_.

(He should have known better. This was Shido, the man of no loose ends, no matter what the cost. If that took blaming a woman's _suicide_ on a thirteen year old girl, that is what he would do, chucking out a crushed future as yet another necessary cost. A man so obsessed with destiny and a boy who had become mad through his plots for revenge, an extremely dangerous combination. One who saw the world sinking and one who saw the world burning.)

He wants to go back to Shido's palace right now and put a bullet in the man's skull, _fuck_ the consequences. No one, _no one_ should feel that the death of one's parents is their fault when it is not: Goro knows more than anyone how this feels, how crushing that weight is, how _if I was just never born, if I never existed, _feels like. 

He swallows as they pass yet another challenge to reach a clearing where there is another Egyptian painting of a distorted past. Goro takes a step back and avoids the dead eyes of Futaba Sakura's shadow as the terrible words echo around them. Joker notices, of course Joker notices, and flicks a curious eye at him, but Goro just smiles weakly at him. 

Once they reach a safe room and everyone's talking diligently about progress and tactics, Goro takes the sidelines and agrees that, yes, Makoto should take on full offense when he's proving more backup then goes to the corner of the room to organize his head and _get his goddamn act together_. He gets two quick breaths in before Akira startles the living shit out of him by tapping him lightly on the shoulders. 

"You sure you're okay?" 

_No, turns out I murdered the girl's mother thinking I was doing the right thing, but I couldn't have never been more wrong. I forced yet another kid to enter a dreaded system that produced someone like me, and I've been proud of it. _"I'm fine, Joker. I'll make sure my emotions don't get in the way of the heist." 

Joker frowns. "You're acting again. Which is odd because you don't bother when you're wearing that outfit." 

Perceptive as ever. The radiant and all-encompassing 'I'm just fine' Persona is Robin Hood, whom he still haven't figured a way to tell the Thieves about. "Psychoanalyzing me, leader?"

Akira scoffs. "I just want to understand you better. You have so many layers I don't know which one is the real you."

A smile. "Same can be said about you, doesn't it?"

A sigh returns. "Yeah, but I'm the leader. I'm supposed to know everything about my teammates." 

Goro cocks his eyebrows up. "That's only because you weren't there when I had awoken to my Persona like others. I don't know anything about _you, _do I? It's hardly a fair deal." 

"Most people don't consider having someone to rely on an unfair deal."

"I'm not most people, and neither are you," Goro points out, "you take care of all your friends, but it's clear you can't unburden your luggage onto them. It doesn't take a detective to figure out you keep most of your emotions bottled up. And, this may come to a surprise to you: I _am_ a detective."

Joker stares him down, contemplating. After a short bout of silence, Akira bites his lips and sits down on the nearest boulder. Goro follows him there, crossing his legs and placing his claws on the top of his thighs, eyes fixed on his leader. "Alright, how about this," Joker starts, "I'll tell you something about myself. In turn, you tell me what's keeping you so distant and weary-eyed." 

"Do I have to agree to this?" Akechi grumbles, because he's hesitant to share any information even if his curiosity is nagging him about Akira. The Akira from _that year_ knew, knew what Akechi's intentions were from the first day they met, and kept himself tied down and controlled. This Akira may be less restrained, but he considers Goro a part of the Gang, somebody he must take care of. 

"Not really, but really hoping you would," Joker places his crimson gloves on top of Goro's gauntlet. He bites his lips and waits, patiently lingering until Goro could make up his mind. 

To his surprise, he does fairly quickly. "You tell me something about yourself first, then you have a deal," Goro bites out, curiosity overtaking the other side of the mind that's so repressed and terrified of human contact. 

Akira laughs heartily, "of course this is also a competition to you," and his expression melts into one that's more melancholy and distant. It's not an expression Goro had seen on the thief before, and something about it makes his heart skip a beat. Something true, something _real_.

"I'm in probation," Akira confesses, "but you probably know that. Being the detective you are, I think you already searched me up on the database."

Of course, Akira has presumed correctly and Goro shrugs as he murmurs, "assault case, yes. The victim's name was crossed out, and I couldn't find out much else about it." 

"The thing is, I didn't _actually_ hit the guy. He was trying to assault a woman, so I put myself between him and her instinctively. He was so drunk he stumbled over and hurt himself, but he said I punched him and the police came over, and everything just suddenly spiralled out of control and the woman I tried to protect said I did assault him and—" the words practically stumbles out of Akira's mouth as he continues hysterically, "suddenly I have a red line in my record and I'm sent away from everyone I knew." 

Goro stares, not surprised in the slightest. Kurusu is the paragon of justice, everything he's wished to be but could never achieve. The record _screamed_ fishy from the way the victim's name was crossed out so thoroughly, and a stray thought reminding him how Shido had returned home on that exact day with a bloody nose was what had him connect the two cases properly. He had thought Shido had managed to get his face punched in by doing something stupid, considering Akira's quick fist and even quicker sense of justice. Knowing it was a frame job—it does clear up a few questions he had regarding Akira's past. 

The sheer notion of having acquired this information not through research but through his confession makes him giddy. It is probably better to keep that hidden considering what he just heard. "I'm sorry to hear that," Goro murmurs, "to have your life ruined by such a disgusting man." 

"Yeah, but what's done is done, and I'm making a difference now, aren't I?" Akira grins, the stupid optimist finding the spark of light in every unforgivable aspect. But then, Akira had seen something in _him_ at the end, hadn't he? "I've saved a lot of people by being here," Akira murmurs as he glances at the rest of the Thieves happily chatting away, "and I don't regret it. The interference, the Phantom Thieves, any of it. Now, Crow, I believe you owe me a story." 

"Mm," he murmurs, then begins to contemplate because he _really_ can't talk about his past, not when Black Mask is involved. He would rather not take his chances with fate, thankyouverymuch. "Well, this place is getting to me. The whole symbolism of a tomb. She is younger than any of us." 

Akira winces. "Yeah, it's horrible. I don't-don't really know what to do. We've done this three times, but they were all people who deserved it. While, Futaba..." 

"I was born out of wedlock," Goro starts. "My father... was not a good man," an understatement of the year, but he is _so tired_ of feeling only hate towards Shido, "and he abandoned me and my mother soon after he realized he was pregnant. She raised her all by herself, but I was too much for her." 

He's told this story to Akira before in _that year_, during a late day in Leblanc. He hadn't intended to: Kurusu was nothing but a target, someone he _needed_ to kill, but he couldn't help himself. It came out like a last confession, something that only could be told because he knew Akira would die soon after. It's different this time, he hazily thinks. Perhaps that is why it is harder to speak of it this time. 

Akira winces, but stays silent for him to continue. "In the end, the suffering life produced was too much for her. She took her only way out."

Joker's eyes widen as the weight of the words sink into his mind. "Oh god, that's horrible. I'm sorry." 

"I understand what it feels like to have the weight of a dead person on their conscience," although for Goro that wasn't the only death weighing down his heart. "It's suffocating. Nobody deserves this, especially when it's not true."

Akira blinks curiously. "Not true?" 

"Liguistic profiling. The choice of words are far too bland for a suicide letter. Even while noting that Wakaba Isshiki is a researcher, this is not a woman blaming someone for her death. This is someone who doesn't give a fucking shit and blaming a murder on a _thirteen year old girl_," Goro spits viciously, deciding that no, he is not quite finished with his hatred towards Shido. 

"Wow, detective, I guess your title really isn't just for show," Akira murmurs, thoroughly impressed. Ironic, because his title _is_ only for show. "That makes everything more trickier, though. How do we steal her heart when we know she didn't do anything wrong?"

"Palaces are created out of desires, Mona has said," Goro points out, "assuming that logic also applies here, and taking in the view, we could infer that Futaba Sakura's desire is to die. Thus, removing whatever her treasure is would mean?" 

"She would wish to live," Akira answers back easily, and claps his gloved hand together. "Wow. I guess we _have_ to change her heart now." 

"No time to slack, is there?" Goro gives him a smile, and rises from his seat. 

"I haven't forgotten your heartfelt confession, Goro. You have friends now you can rely on," Akira throws a glance at the Phantom Thieves who have stopped talking among themselves to stare blatantly at the two of them. "You also have _me_. I meant the text I sent you a few days ago. If life becomes too much for you, drop by Leblanc any time. I'll take care of you." 

"I," Goro chokes because he doesn't know how he managed to have _friends_, "thank you, Joker."

"Right then!" Joker shouts loudly enough that the other Thieves can hear. "Time to go. We should get the route to the treasure secured today, gang." 

"Seriously? 'Gang'?" Makoto's eyebrows disappear past her hairline at his words. Goro just cracks a smile and follows everyone towards the safe room's exit. 

* * *

In the midst of it all, the cases don't stop flooding in, with the most of the officers preferring to pour their minds over the Phantom Thieves as if their input would be _helpful_. That means it's Goro who has to pick up the pieces while moonlighting as an enforcer of of vigilante justice. 

He doesn't mind it most of the time—he didn't do this last time, and the cases are a refreshing new string of information that breaks the horrid monotony of school. _Most of the time_. 

Today is not one of those moments. The case was supposed to be a simple breather, finding the murderer of a mediocre businessman with a lot, a _lot_ of people he had wronged. Goro had managed to cut that list down to five, and beat the _soul_ out of those suspects to find the correct murderer. Except all of them said the same thing over and over: _yeah, it's good that the guy is dead, but I didn't kill him_. He did find the real murderer at the end, a stray _what if _snowballing into a proper theory. 

He really wishes he hadn't. 

Goro finds himself facing a shadow of a brutal, vindictive murderer. He finds himself hesitating, fingers sliding off the trigger, because, _because_. 

"It's unfair," the girl—it's a girl, around _thirteen_ at most—screams, pale yellow eyes staring into his very soul, "it's _unfair_. He killed my mom, I know it. H-He was gloating about it, saying how he'd do the same thing to me. He deserved it, deserved it for using my mom like that, he's a disgusting human being—"

"You should have gone to the police," his own voice sounds hollow to himself. What can he say, _murder isn't the answer?_ He knows murder is the _only_ answer in circumstances like these. To the people at rock bottom, to the ignored and silenced, you have to kill to survive. Isn't he the very evidence of such logic, a gun in his hands and feeling only the void every time he pulls the trigger? 

"The police don't _care_," the girl sniffles, "to them I may as well not exist. They'd take one look at me and send me back to d-daddy," the voice breaks at the last word, and Akechi bites his lips in horror. "Please, Mr. Detective. Please don't make me go back." 

His doubtful mind feeds him that the shadow could be lying, thirteen or not, but his logical side informs him that shadows have no reason to hide the truth. They don't usually lie, being the very core of the human's soul. It's what helps with his investigation.

"I just wanted to be h-happy," the girl's voice breaks at the end, bursting into a proper sob. "Mommy said new daddy would make me happy. But all he did was take her away." 

He can't arrest this girl. God knows what his standard of justice is, or if he even has one, but it's _not this_. He slides the ammo out of the magazine, places the gun on the floor. "I understand," Akechi whispers because he does, he truly does understand, and it feels horrible, "I won't arrest you. I _can't_ arrest you." 

"Really?" The girl's eyes are shiny with tears as she voices her disbelief. 

"No, I won't," he gives her a shaky smile, a clear contradiction with the emotions stirring within his heart. 

"Maybe there's still some good in this world," he hears her whisper, and he gags. How twisted this world must be, if someone like him can be called _good_ in any sense of the word. 

Akechi comes out of the Metaverse and immediately shreds all evidence regarding the case. He calls the commissioner with a public telephone telling him that the case has no murderer: it's most likely a mugging gone wrong. Then he smashes the side window of the telephone booth with his bare hands, the glass cutting past his gloves and into the skin. He doesn't really feel it.

* * *

Between the palace heists, Mementos and the crushing weight of his guilt (he's surprised he has any of that left in him) he knew he had been exhausted. Yet the event of that night had been far, far too much to handle on his own, which is why he stands in front of Leblanc's doorsteps with his suitcase in tow. He pushes his way in with his bloody hand wrapped with very shoddily done gauzework. 

His expression must be saying enough, because whatever flirtatious or absurd banter Akira had ready on his tongue dies out instantly as he reaches forward to pull him inside. With closing time so near, there aren't any patrons, just the lingering smell of coffee beans in the air. The two facts together has the leftover tension draining out of him, leaving him all wobbly and sight blurring on the edges. 

Once Goro is safely secured in his seat, Akira automatically starts preparing his favorite brew. "What happened?" 

Goro tries to explain. It comes out as a miserable, undignified noise. Akira's face scrunches up in sympathy as he leads Goro towards his favorite stall. 

"Bad day?"

"_Understatement_," Goro croaks out as he accepts the freshly-brewed cup of coffee in his right hand, letting it double as a hand warmer. 

"Yeah, okay. Just give me your left so I can patch it up," Akira signals towards his bleeding hand, and Goro grunts as he lets him takes it. Akira makes a pained noise as he properly examines it and opens his emergency aid kit, often-used from how half of its contents have been depleted. 

"You are very talented at patching others up," Goro murmurs as he swallows down a wince that comes from Akira carefully removing a shard of glass from his hand. He'd had worse injuries in his life, but pain is still pain. The talking is a distraction. "I haven't taken you to be a clumsy type, Akira."

"Ah, that," Akira murmurs slowly, "before Takemi, we had this ragged thing and nothing else. We had to make do for a whole month. This might hurt a bit," he warns before spraying Goro's hand with an antiseptic spray, causing him to hiss viciously. 

Akechi remembers the nightly bandaging sessions after the Metaverse, because Shido had been reluctant sharing his abilities with any _unnecessary risks_, which included doctors. He's become quite talented over time, and the tricks stuck with him that even when he became powerful enough to crush any obstacles in his path. He just hasn't bothered to fix up his hand because he _couldn't be bothered_. 

He knows he's inflicting himself on Akira. He doesn't really care. He wouldn't have been in this predicament in the first place if it hadn't been for Joker. He'd always been a pragmatist: get whatever it requires done in order to achieve revenge. His plan had always been on foremost of his mind, being the drive behind his continued existence. And Joker, a mere gear in the entiee scheme of things, had the sheer _audacity_ to crush it before Goro's very eyes. So Akira should take _some_ responsibility for these overflowing emotions and feel some guilt himself. That had been Goro's logic behind coming to Leblanc with such a half-assed first aid. 

"We're almost done," Akira quickly wraps the remaining bandages around Goro's wound tightly, patting it down to make sure it had stuck. "Don't get that wet."

"It's hardly the first time I've gotten injured. I don't need you to fuss over me," Goro snaps and retracts the hand. Now that his hand is fine and the numbness is washing away, he realizes he's managed to bring himself to Leblanc instinctively. That is _embarrassing_. 

"Maybe you don't _need_ someone to, but sometimes it's good to have someone by your side," Akira's voice is soft as he pats him on the back. "You've brought your entire suitcase, and you're definitely more out of it than usual. Stay the night."

Akira's voice takes the authoritative tone of Joker, and Goro finds himself muttering an affirmative out of habit. Then comes the realization of how _easy_ merely accepting Joker's command in the Metaverse has gotten, despite the years of solitude he's submerged himself in. It's disturbing and terrifying at once because it's so easy to sink into him. 

His fight-or-flight response is telling him to run away to somewhere far away so he wouldn't have to deal with this emotional event. The part starved for Akira's attention and human contact of course wins out, and he pads forwards, following the boy upstairs to his attic. It's dirty and cheap as he remembers, but in his exhaustion he can't put any of his attention to the details. 

Akira keeps leading him forward until he's sitting on the futon, then pushes him down. "W-Wait—" Goro chokes because _oh my god this isn't happening what is happening they aren't even dating_—then Akira chuckles and tucks a stray hair behind Goro's ear.

"Don't freak out. I promised you a massage while we were texting, right?" Akira takes that moment to easily flip over and stick his fingers into Goro's taut muscles, earning a painful groan. The barista has the audacity to laugh as he gently kneads over his shoulders. "Wow, you're all knotted up. This is going to take a while so you better get your comfortable, Goro." 

"You are far too skilled at this," Goro mumbles into the pillow as Akira's masterful ministrations travel down from his shoulder to back. "Should I be jealous?" 

A hearty laugh comes from behind him. "Nah, not really. I think this is my, what, third time giving a massage? The first two were Ryuji when he pulled a muscle in his leg. I've been mostly on the receiving side so I could gather my strength to travel around after the Metaverse." 

"I didn't know you were this busy," Goro whispers.

"Where do you think I get your pointy swords, Goro? Where do you think I get the medicine stock for our little Metaverse travels? All the lockpicks for the Palace? The skill to wield a gun? I hardly have professional connections, and I have to spend _time_ for them," Akira confesses, now working at Goro's arm. "I don't regret it, helping out where I can. There is just so far the police can reach, y'know. I appreciate the work you're doing, but there just aren't people you can get to. The same people I have to help out as the leader of the Phantom Thieves."

"Do you see me as one of them, as someone you have to save because you know the police can't?" He didn't mean to say that out loud, that question being a loaded bullet its own. Yet when it's out—it's a lot like pulling a trigger, that feeling of _it all being over_. 

Akira pauses, probably considering whether or not he should merely answer the question or go after the big shadow looming over it. "I don't think you're _hopeless_, but everyone has problems," he assures him, carefully removing Goro's gloves as he runs his dextrous digits down the pressure points, "you're a detective. I believe that you have _some_ connections and safety guards of your own. I just, worry, alright? There's school and the palace and detective work, and it's clearly having some impact on you. I'd say you are my teammate and I need you at your best condition since I'm the leader, but the truth is I want you to be happy and well because you're a really important friend to me. Saving lives are important, but it's important for you to take care of yourself."

Heh. "Weird, Sae-san told me the same thing a few days ago," then Goro pauses, "yet I have to point out the hypocrisy in your statement, Akira. You are _notorious_ at evading your own self-care, perhaps even more than me." 

"Okay, I get it, we're similar. That's why we're drawn to each other," Akira huffs as he runs down his fingers down Goro's leg. "I was right about you having some sort of support system, though. Niijima-san is absolutely terrifying. You should listen to her."

"And you should listen to your goddamn cat, Akira. Where is he, anyways?" 

"With Ann. You know how much Mona adores her," the boy works down on his thighs, fingers digging mercilessly into his muscle. "So, what was so bad about today that it drove you into my humble abode?" 

He falls silent for a while as Akira keeps working on his right leg, "What do you think is _justice_, Akira?"

"Answering a question with a question?" Goro bets if he could see Akira's face right now, he would be eyeing him suspiciously right now. 

Goro lets out an annoyed huff. "It's relevant."

"That's quite a loaded question, isn't it?" Akira's hand pauses on Goro's left thigh as he contemplates it. "My justice is the Phantom Thieves. Helping out where I can, changing hearts." 

"The Phantom Thieves are just," he remembers the question on their ridiculous fansite, _Are the Phantom Thieves just_? "You really believe in it." 

"It's why I work so hard," Akira murmurs softly as his fingers resume their work. "Isn't that why _you_ work so hard? For you, law functions as a form of justice." 

"Law has its limits, and it's hardly a measure of justice. Law upkeeps _order_. The two are not, and will never be equivalents." 

"That's why I said _a form of_, detective. You play mostly by the rules, but you said you check whether or not your decision was the right one in Mementos. That isn't law. That's your justice." 

Goro groans as Akira drives his fingers into a particularly stubborn knot. "I had a conundrum. A case where a child murdered his adoptive father because she saw no other way out. It's impossible to call it self-defense, and her motive is still murder. Putting such a young child in prison at such pivotal moment of their development would..." 

"A monster society created," Akira murmurs thoughtfully. "Can we put all the blame on the conspirator alone? Having been reared that way, because they were abandoned by everyone who should have saved them? I mean, you could say for the sake of _order_ such people should be put to prison, but I personally don't see it as _justice_." 

There seems to be something unsaid, so Goro falls silent as Akira works his tired muscles. Heavy yet not uncomfortable minutes pass, and as Akira is working on the lower calf of Goro's left leg, he speaks up. "Alright, do you want a confession? You have to promise me you won't arrest me afterwards, though," Akira adds jokingly. 

"Of course, it'd be ridiculous to arrest my partner in crime," Goro assures. A bit of tenseness leaves Akira's hand at those words. 

"You know our first case, the Kamoshida one, right?" The thief's voice is very far away as he settles his recollection. "He was harassing Ann and he broke Ryuji's leg and got away with it. And honestly? If I didn't meet Morgana, I think I would have killed him." 

That... was not what he expected. "Really," Goro swallows. They really _are_ similar, aren't they. Two side of the same coin.

"Yeah, I would have just shot his shadow, and according to Morgana that's what causes mental breakdowns," Akira breathes out, with a warm hand on Goro's back now that he's finished with the massage. "I would have slept fine the day after, too. So I guess it's a good thing Morgana found us when he did! How do you feel now?" 

The change of topic is a whiplash and he frowns, but he lets Akira get away with it. How he feels? He can barely feel his limbs, but a phantom weight is lifted, and he's not sure if it was the talking or the massage. He lightly stretches his limbs, and softly murmurs, "better. Thank you, Akira-kun. You are quite talented. Now, I should be lea-"

"Stay the night. You brought your suitcase, I'll sleep on the sofa today. It's too late for a train, anyways." 

Akira is infuriatingly right, so Goro merely frowns and gives him a pouty face. "At least let me take the sofa." 

"I just relaxed your muscles. I'm not letting you ruining my hard work in a day. You're taking the bed. The leader has spoken," Akira pats him on the back. "I'm gonna go take a shower. And, Goro?"

Having lost the argument, he's in the busy process of making a cocoon with Akira's cheap blankets when he hears he hears the other teen's voice call out to him. "What?" He spits back viciously with all the graces of a sore loser. 

"Whatever's bugging you that you aren't able to tell me? Find someone to talk about it, if you can't tell me. They say confession's good for the soul," Akira winks as he disappears downstairs. 

* * *

** _bastard_ **

**you**: Thank you for last night. 

**Akira**: what the fuck goro it's 730 right now where are you

**you**: School. 

**Akira**: when did you leave??????? 

**you**: I took the first train. I didn't want to impose any longer than I had to. Again, thank you.

**Akira**: if you were really thankful you would have let me give you a proper breakfast

**Akira**: coward 

**you**: I don't usually eat breakfast. 

**Akira**: more the reason for me to feed you 

**Akira**: goro come back I never got to see your adorable bedhead!!! 

**you**: Meanwhile, you wear yours to everywhere every day.

**Akira**: I do it well you cannot blame me 

**you**: I go through internal conflict because of it. I want to take a straightener to it. Sometimes a hammer. 

**Akira**: Goddamnit when did you even wake up

**you**: Five.

**you**: I usually wake up fairly early in the morning (six at the latest) and I slept quite early yesterday. I assure you it's natural. Not your fault in the slightest.

**Akira**: You are a growing teenager? living on six hours of sleep isn't remotely normal???

**Akira**: Glad to know it wasn't the bed though

**you**: Oh... the bed was very uncomfortable, don't worry.

**you**: Buy yourself a new mattress. I felt better before sleeping.

**Akira**: You come into my home, slander my futon,

**Akira**: but always took you as a natural genius type so this revelation is. quite surprising to me

**you**: Oh no. Hardly. I give my all in every aspect of my life! That is the secret behind my success.

**you**: And the Metaverse ability, to a lesser extent.

**Akira**: All?

**you**: Alright, excluding schoolwork. They're just so tedious.

**Akira**: Knew it!!! Knew you were a genius in Some aspect of your life

**you**: Oh no. It's not that.

**you**: You don't have to cheat if you can merely make everyone else fail the course. :)

**Akira**: Goro what does tha t mean 

**Akira**: Are you committing crimes if you are please message me back so I can be there with a camera

**Akira**: GORO WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!! 

* * *

Goro decides to take Akira's advice, the one regarding the confession. If Akira and Sae-san are noticing the visible changes in his attitude, he must be deteriorating far faster he could manage, and he could make a critical mistake that may put his life in danger. Yet considering the weight of his sins, he could hardly place himself in a confessional—if the priest was even remotely same, he would call the police or a mental institute after hearing Goro's. 

That's why he finds himself in the depths of Futaba Sakura's palace alone, staring down the shadow of his own sins. Shadows can't lie, and their memories don't transfer into their real life counterparts—really, the best person you could confess to. 

Sakura's shadow stands tall, her small presence filling the room as he silently observes a wall painting. She prods forward, her curiosity masked in her usual melancholy, yet distinct enough that Goro notices it. 

"The others aren't here," she notes solemnly. 

Akechi murmurs back, "I'm here alone today. Not here to delve deeper into your memories. Just..."

"You wish to speak to _me_," the cognition's brows furrow. 

"Yes," Goro frowns, hesitating for the nineteenth time. Then he breathes out, lets some of the tension escape him. "You didn't kill your mother, Futaba." 

The shadow stares him down with a blank face, then whispers, "I know." 

"It was me who—wait, wait, what do you mean you _know_?"

"I know that I did not murder my mother. I know the suicide note was a botched job to frame me when it was most likely the first string of murders related to mental shutdowns," Futaba's shadow states patiently. 

"The human mind is hardly ever so simple," Akechi mutters. Sakura is a programmer and a hacker, a deadly efficient one at that, of _course_ she would have noticed. 

"I may not be able to lie to myself, but my real counterpart can," she breathes out and waves around at their surroundings. "She can't handle the two conflicting statements of the truth and the crafted lie: her mind is falling apart. Asking all of your assistance has been her call for help." 

"She'll be fine soon," he speaks of experience, from his memories, recalling how Futaba had become more interactive in the latter months, even going to _snatch his phone from his hands_. Even if that had been to hack him and foiled his revenge plan. His useless, doomed-from-the-start revenge plan.

"I always wondered who it was, and how they did it. Now, what do you mean it was _you_?" The air turns frigid as he feels shadows materializing around the doors, and he instinctively goes for the gun. Thankfully, the creatures merely stare him down, with no intent of violence. "I thought it was relevant to my mother's research."

"I'm sure it was. It was a hit, after all," he signals at his overall Metaverse dress code. "I only did the actual killing. I didn't know anything about the cover-up." He frowns, then adds, "I would have done it anyways, but I would have left you a note saying it isn't your fault." 

"You don't regret it, do you?" Her voice isn't accusatory, just curious. Goro isn't sure if that's because Futaba's soul is so dead or because the shadow's focus emotion isn't anger. Who knows. 

"If I did, I don't think I could live right now," Akechi shrugs. "I did what I have to survive. It's the law of worthless people like me." 

"_I_ can't be saved, but you don't deserve any of this," he mutters and hacks at one of the shadows viciously, forcing it to vanish. He lets Loki's true potential show, and he knows his eyes are glowing in the hideous crimson as the sword when he does it. "Goodbye, Futaba-chan. You'll be happy. We don't intend to give you a choice," he chirpily salutes as he walks towards the corridor that'll lead to a safe room. The confession surprisingly _does_ help him feel better, and his footsteps are light against the sand-covered hard flooring.

"Hm," he hears the shadow murmur from behind him. "Hm." 

* * *

The memories of shadows don't get transferred to their original counterparts in the real world.

But then in most cases, the two never meet. 

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS _ **

(**JOKER**, **SKULL**, **PANTHER**, **FOX**, **QUEEN**, **CROW, **)

**JOKER**: We'll send her the calling card tomorrow. Good job securing the route today, everyone

**QUEEN**: I am not sure I am comfortable procrastinating like this. Medjed's given due date is in three days.

**SKULL**: DUDE IF WE GET IT DONE WE GET IT DONE 

**FOX**: I agree with Skull. There is something poetic about being exactly on time, isn't there? 

**QUEEN**: Crow, say something. 

**CROW**: Oh, me? I don't do what I have to do most of the time. I'm excused thanks to my extracurricular activities.

**CROW**: And for detective work... Well, dead people don't go anywhere!

**JOKER**: crow no murder jokes. the Phantom thieves respect the dead 

**CROW**: Don't tell me how to do my job

**PANTHER**: shut up joker i am really enjoying the irony here 

**QUEEN**: Reminded of murders, the collective noun for crows is _murder_ so a group of crows is often referred to as a murder of crows. 

**SKULL**: COOL HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT

**QUEEN**: It was in your finals chapter? Eleventh grade English. You took a test on it less than a month ago.

**QUEEN**: Do you not remember? 

**PANTHER**: wowwwww queen roastin skull good content good content

**FOX**: Multiple Crow would be a sight. He is quite beautiful.

**JOKER**: Yusuke we talked about this

**JOKER**: Anyways 

**JOKER**: I dunno about beauty but I think there definitely would be a murder 

**JOKER**: Only one crow that outsasses all the other can survive!

**CROW**: Tomorrow's a big day everyone, you should all sleep early. 

**JOKER**: now you're sounding like mona :(

**CROW**: Go the fuck to sleep before I make you go to sleep permanently, Joker.

**CROW**: (: 

**QUEEN**: I think I may have just seen Loki through the phone. 

**PANTHER**: terrifying but effective

**PANTHER**: truly without doubt a murder of crows

**CROW**: That applies to you, Panther. Everyone have good dreams! 

**SKULL**: AFTER WHAT YOU JUST SAID I THINK I'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES

* * *

The heist afterwards goes better than planned. They convinced Futaba to open the door of her own volition, which involved a lot of pleading and screaming. After, Wakaba Isshiki's cognition tried to murder all of them, but Sakura managed to awaken Necronomicon just in time to assist them defeat her. It's been a less than fun experience for Goro because if until now he's had to deal with a mere suggestion, he had been forced to deal with a literal ghost. Once the palace crumbles under their feet, with the treasure gone, Akira tucks Futaba in, and disbands the team to get some proper rest. 

Once everyone splits up with a pat on the back, he gets a text. Thinking it's Akira bugging him again, he lets a smile edge into his expression.

It doesn't even last a few seconds once he realizes who the text is from, because it is the very last person he expected.

* * *

** _karma's a bitch_ **

(**ALIBABA**, **CROW**)

**ALIBABA**: Talk.

**CROW**: About what?

**ALIBABA**: Don't fuck with me.

**ALIBABA**: What do you mean you murdered my mother?

**ALIBABA**: Oh, stunned silent I see. You thought I wouldn't remember because you were talking to my shadow?

**CROW**: I don't know what you're talking about.

**ALIBABA**: Don't insult me.

**ALIBABA**: I've already gone through your entire internet cache, phone records and everything else. I know everything about your little assassination history with Shido. 

**ALIBABA**: Is that what this is? Are you going to betray Akira? Make the _arrest of your history_?

**CROW**: No! No. I cut my ties with Shido months ago, before joining the Thieves. I didn't want to live like that. If you've checked over everything, you should know that much.

**ALIBABA**: You could have a back channel.

**CROW**: Without you finding it? Now who's insulting you?

**ALIBABA**: Don't change the subject. It doesn't still change that you're a cold blooded murderer and a deceiving piece of shit.

**CROW**: If you've seen everything, you should already know, but I awakened to these powers around two years ago, and Shido wanted to have it for himself. If Isshiki released that research, he couldn't use me as his executioner. The evidence could be used to point back to him.

**CROW**: So he had me kill her. Incapacitate her. He told me to put a bullet in her cognitive self to 'make sure'.

**ALIBABA**: I thought I murdered my mother all this time.

**CROW**: I know it'd mean nothing, but I am truly sorry. I didn't know he'd go that far, at the time.

**ALIBABA**: You know now.

**CROW**: He's incapable of caring about anything apart from his legacy and his presidential campaign.

**ALIBABA**: Why in the world did you work for Shido, anyways? You could have done anything. You could have used the powers for good, like Akira.

**CROW**: He's even incapable of caring about his own flesh and blood.

**ALIBABA**: You're his son.

**CROW**: I wanted to make him trust me. Accept me. I wanted to be irreplaceable, and then I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tell him who exactly I was, tell him this is what I felt all these years, and wring the life out of his neck. But I'll forever be nothing to him. Just killing him doesn't get me the satisfaction. I want him on his knees, begging for life, the killing him anyways because that's what he did to my mother.

**ALIBABA**: You're still a murderer. I should turn you in.

**CROW**: After Shido's palace, there should be more than enough documents to implicate me for it. Let me just help them get there.

**ALIBABA**: I can't forgive you.

**ALIBABA**: Even if I could, I wouldn't. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve to be alive with the people you've ruined. Including me.

**CROW**: I'm not asking you to. I'm merely asking you to extend my life until we nail the coffin on the man who ruined my life and made you think you were responsible for your mother's death.

**CROW**: Then you could stage my execution, toss me down to rot or feed my carcass to the wolves for all I care. Think of it as an executioner's last wish.

**ALIBABA**: Fine.

**ALIBABA**: Don't you think for a single second that I have forgiven you, though.

**CROW**: Of course.

* * *

To Akechi, Futaba Sakura is Judgement. She counts down to zero, waiting, patiently waiting, until she is permitted to take his life.

Goro will be ready when that time comes.

* * *

** _karma's a bitch (and so are u)_ **

(**ALIBABA**, **CROW**)

**ALIBABA**: lmfao anyways if you keep up what youre doing rn youre gonna get yourself murdered in 3 days

**ALIBABA**: i can, see all ur kinky texts w akira its gross

**CROW**: Your change in attitude is very disconcerting. 

**ALIBABA**: this is how i usually type. i was goin for a srs mood thing earlier 

**ALIBABA**: however do not wanna hear about being a dualfaced bitch from you tho gemini

**ALIBABA**: how many ppl did u murder after playin the soft and innocent detective boy on tv?

**CROW**: That's something else.

**ALIBABA**: its literally not

**ALIBABA**: anyways ur phone encryption is really pathetic did u get that done in a secondhand shop? its a miracle someone didnt murder u just because they could 

**CROW**: ... I don't quite understand this. How do you even know all this?

**ALIBABA**: what do you take me for, bitch

**ALIBABA**: best hacker in whole of jpn youre talkin to here. how do u think i figured out all the shit u pulled w shido i hacked the future prime minister 

**CROW**: Oh. I assumed you hacked _my_ phone. 

**ALIBABA**: u busted ur old phone??? i may be a genius but even i cant extract info from a dead man. just was able 2 figure out u had many many convos w sdo thru hacking the carrier

**ALIBABA**: and smart boy not going on the internet w ur laptop

**CROW**: Thank you...?

**ALIBABA**: im srs tho

**ALIBABA**: ur my bitch now any more secrets and/or mental breakdowns n ill bust ur secret past out to akira n others

**CROW**: Of course. If I ever have to kill someone, I will give you prior notification.

**ALIBABA**: DONT MURDER PEOPLE YOU CHEEKY SHIT

**CROW**: Do shadows count?

**ALIBABA**: ew keep ur cocky attitude 4 akira who gets off on it

**ALIBABA**: anyways leave ur phone w me the next time u come over 

**ALIBABA**: along with a featherman black falcon figure 

**CROW**: I feel as if I'm being extorted here.

**ALIBABA**: ill work on ur shitty phones encryption instead of calling the cops i should be awarded as best murder victims family 

**ALIBABA**: bring your stupidly high tech toy to me so i can play with it 

* * *

Goro enters the streets of Yongen-jaga after a busy day. The Thieves may have finished with Futaba's palace, yet crime never sleeps and despite what they all think, he can't go in and threaten every single shadow for a confession.

He visits the Sakura residence first, to pass her the Black Falcon figure, and is greeted by the Sakura elder who tells him that she's taking a breather over at Leblanc.

So he travels to Leblanc, letting the familiar aroma of safety envelop him. Akira is behind the counter making a cup of coffee, and Futaba is sitting in front devouring a plate of curry. Once he enters, both of them give him a friendly hand wave. Goro smiles back at them. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the Detective Prince," the little gremlin murmurs, eyes transfixed on the vinyl bag in his hands, "I see that you have brought an offering to me."

"Black Falcon, as requested," he passes the figure over to her, her excited squeal earning a surprised glance from other cafégoers. Akira smiles from his place, making Goro his usual cup of coffee. 

"I already have this one," Futaba pouts. 

"You haven't specified the model, have you?" With a raised eyebrows, Goro passes her his phone. She grumbles but concedes, pushing the empty plate of curry towards Akira and fleeing back to her batcave. 

"You two have managed to get very close," Akira is amused as he passes the coffee and the bowl of sugar towards him. "It's odd, she seemed to have warmed up you incredibly fast."

_She has my life in her hands_. "We've been texting. She likes Featherman. It's been an enlightening experience." 

Akira frowns. His voice drops as he worriedly adds, "you won't put her in prison for her crimes as Medjed, right?"

Goro scoffs. "No." Mostly because she would put _him_ in prison first. He takes out his caseboards and notes, giving Akira a weary glance. "She's been doing good in her way. It'd be wrong to hold it against her." 

"Good," Akira hums, preparing a rag to wipe down the counters. "I'm glad we're having a positive influence on you. You seemed less the type to let pass vigilante activity before."

"It'd be ridiculous to, considering I am committing crimes right now," Goro points out, and Akira bursts out laughing. He immerses himself in the sound and flicks through countless murders, kidnappings and sexual assaults to make a difference, little by little. 

_Maybe there's still some good in this world._

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS_ **

(**JOKER**, **SKULL**, **PANTHER**, **FOX**, **QUEEN**, **CROW, ORACLE**)

**JOKER**: So right. I should invite Oracle in here right

**CROW**: A good idea. 

**ORACLE**: don't need 2 bother ive been here since you started tearing apart my palace

**JOKER**: Wh

**ORACLE**: best hacker in BOOM whole country you guys are a joke. thank god you have me now

**PANTHER**: disturbing but hot

**QUEEN**: Please refrain from committing illegal activities.

**ORACLE**: you do technically kno phantom thievery is a national crime rite 

**QUEEN**: We have negotiated our terms.

**QUEEN**: Crow is a detective. 

**ORACLE**: i could have crows dic pix to jkr on public bus tv screens tmrw if i wanted 

**ORACLE**: wont be a detective if those were out lmfao

**SKULL**: I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THIS 

**CROW**: I have not sent anything of the sort! 

**ORACLE**: real close 2 sending it tho 

**JOKER**: Stop making up slander about our texts, Oracle

**ORACLE**: nah 

**JOKER**: anyways had a talk about everything, and thinking of going to the beach soon as a part of a teamwork building exercise. everyone in?

**SKULL**: OF COURSE MAN 

**ORACLE**: WAIT WAIT NOT SURE IF I AM RDY FOR INSANE MODE QUITE YET 

**PANTHER**: Ohhh yeah definitely let me kick out my bikini wear time to kick ass

**QUEEN**: After what we've been through, taking a break would be quite nice. 

**FOX**: I'm not sure I can make it. 

**CROW**: I'll pay for the whole trip. Don't worry about the cost. Wouldn't it be a refresher from painting? You might even find a new muse. 

**FOX**: Hmm, you make a very convincing argument, Crow.

**PANTHER**: sugar daddy crow buy me crepes too 

**CROW**: I bought you a batch yesterday. 

**CROW**: And stop calling me that. 

**JOKER**: so it's decided. Everyone get your trunks out, we're enjoying summer! 

**ORACLE**: JKR I SAID WAIT 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one might take a while because 1. i have a ps4 now 2. it's okumura palace next where the other 23% of the shit goes down 
> 
> i MIGHT choose to separate beach scene with okumura's palace (will depend on how long the prior is) if u do u might get earlier updates but the ch count will... officially have 2 go up to 10 DEPENDS ON MY MOOD AND WRITING SPEED HONESTLY
> 
> EDIT 11/27: ive written like... 1/5 of the next chapt and yeah we're gonna have to separate that. so next time on cpv: BEACH SCENE. GORO STOP SPENDING MURDER MONEY LIKE THIS. UFT FINALLY RESOLVED. akira stop being an idiot. when will these nerds kiss.


	5. i am thou, thou art i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, trust me—given the legal opportunity I _will_ kill you," Goro smiles and this time he fucking means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working title: cpv except every time akechi plays sugar daddy it gets faster (courtsey of zov)  
i learned how much contract killing costs thanks to this chapter! then completely disregarded it. anyways everyone say thank you to zov for betaing this chapter too (chef's kiss) 
> 
> everyone who commented!!! thank you,,, im reading everything but idk how to reply to half of them!!! and some of my replies just go straight to spoilers so 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡ 
> 
> everyone in the phantom thieves: (takes a crowbar to akechi's heart) LET US IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

** _karma's a bitch (and so are u)_ **

(**ALIBABA** , **CROW**)

**ALIBABA**: how much is ur rate

**CROW**: For what?

**ALIBABA**: murder

**CROW**: I remember you acutely telling me not to kill anyone.

**ALIBABA**: this one is an exception bc its featherman red emergency

**ALIBABA**: akr........ want s to tak e me to a beach

**CROW**: I charge around 50,000$ because murder is a very serious crime and you should take responsibility for your actions.

**CROW**: Just joking. I just like extorting the rich and the powerful.

**ALIBABA**: wow u thirsty bitch

**CROW**: Wouldn't want to be anyone else. Anyways, only real-life murder is available since Akira doesn't have a shadow, and the cost for that one is your soul.

**ALIBABA**: worrying that irl murder isnt off the table

**CROW**: But I have another solution, one which I believe we could both benefit from.

**ALIBABA**: do it i dont care abt the consequences

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS_ **

(**JOKER** , **SKULL** , **PANTHER** , **FOX** , **QUEEN** , **CROW, ORACLE**)

**CROW**: I've given this some thought, and…

**CROW**: Since Futaba is very nervous about being out in a public beach, how about I rent us a private pool instead?

**CROW**: We could still do everything we want, even have a small barbeque as dinner.

**JOKER**: How loaded are you again

**CROW**: I run errands for influential people. Ran, when I was a private investigator. I work under the commissioner now.

**CROW**: I am also quite good at investing, if you want any tips.

**JOKER**: The more I learn about you the more terrified I become

  
  


* * *

** _karma's a bitch (and so are u)_ **

(**ALIBABA** , **CROW**)

**ALIBABA**: the sheer audacity

**CROW**: I run errands for influential people.

**ALIBABA**: youre talkin about you and shidos goddamn murder business here arent you

**CROW**: 50,000$ per hit. Order ten hits and get one free! Discounts and other services available. :)

**ALIBABA**: u little cheeky bastard

**CROW** : Merely an omission of truth, Futaba-chan. It's not a _ lie _ , per se _ …… _

**ALIBABA**: smh

**ALIBABA**: anyways, if u think my heart can be so easily won thru such material values

**ALIBABA**: u are so fuckin right bc i hate public nudity and being forced near moving h2o

**ALIBABA**: brownie points to you

* * *

  
  


** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS_ **

(**JOKER** , **SKULL** , **PANTHER** , **FOX** , **QUEEN** , **CROW, ORACLE**)

**ALIBABA**: hooo you dont need 2 hear from me 2 know im hella up 4 this idea

**CROW**: I would be doing everyone a favor. There would be plenty of tables and parasols for Fox to place his canvas and palettes on away from the water.

**CROW**: You could place books and possessions without worrying about anyone taking them.

**CROW**: It would also be better for Panther since nobody would be around to harass her.

**FOX**: You give a convincing argument. I would be fine either way.

**PANTHER**: awww thank you crow i definitely would appreciate being away from public eye joker-sama uwu

**QUEEN**: Not having to loom over our things sound very good.

**CROW**: The pool might not be as big as the ocean, but it would be big enough to play around without having so many people in the way.

**SKULL**: YOU GOT ME CONVINCED ALREADY MAN

**JOKER**: Hmm

**JOKER**: But

**CROW** : Also, Mona could stay away from the water _ and _ the sand.

**JOKER**: Goddamnit you can't drag my cat to back up your argument

**JOKER**: I don't want to inconvenience you like this

**CROW**: I would also be away from public eye where I could be harassed, Joker. Think of it as doing me a favor.

**JOKER**: I mean, if you put it like that

**JOKER**: Alright fine you are spoiling us too much

**CROW**: But I enjoy spoiling all of you! I do have more money than I can handle, please don't worry.

**JOKER**: Fine. Crow go spend money on all of us

**PANTHER**: we r blessed

* * *

Goro tries to rent a pool, learns that all of them are booked on the day everyone finally agreed on. He is standing around in a random estate agency, looking at various houses and apartments when a frame catches his eye.

"I like this one," Goro points at one of the images showcasing the houses. There is an outdoor pool attached to it that _ glows _. In various colors.

"Sorry sir, that one is for sale," the estate agent politely discourages him. "I'm afraid you may have to search elsewhere for your needs."

He thinks back on the zeroes in his unregistered bank account. He thinks back to going to the beach, having to deal with being partly nude in front of complete strangers. He imagines Futaba's distress and the others' excitement. He thinks back to Shido's palace and the endless ocean that stretched beyond the horizon. He looks at the very, _ very _ nice pool.

"Can I see it?" Goro smiles serenely and lifts his briefcase filled with yen.

* * *

** _karma's a bitch (and so are u)_ **

(**ALIBABA** , **CROW**)

**CROW**: There were no pools available for rent on the day of reckoning.

**ALIBABA**: shit

**ALIBABA**: is our plan a fluke

**ALIBABA**: so close to being saved from akiras evil plots but not even my prince could save me

**CROW**: No worries. I bought one.

**ALIBABA**: you bought a what

**CROW**: A pool.

**CROW**: It comes with a house!

**ALIBABA**: AKECHI GORO

  
  


* * *

"Good morning, Akira-ku—" he starts habitually as he steps away from the humid heat of Tokyo's midday heat wave and into the pleasantness of Leblanc's interior, then notices the man behind the counter. "Forgive me, Sakura-san. It's become a habit."

"Don't worry about it," the man gruffly replies, "the kid's not been making any problems for you, has he?"

"No. Akira-kun has been helping me with a side project, actually. Respectful mutual partnership. It's quite pleasant to be around a boy my age for once," Goro pauses and lets his gaze skitter around the silent café, "has he specified when he would return?"

"He's out with his school friends, said he didn't want to sit in the cafe today," then Sakura pauses, seeming like he's rolling the next sentence in his mind, "he left the cat with Futaba, though. That's odd, because he takes that thing _ everywhere _."

That is odd. He can hardly think of a moment when Morgana is separated from Akira—the two of them are a set, a constant team. Considering how Akira would have been able to deduce Goro's arrival, the whole thing smells fishy. _ Staged _. Determined to pry out the information from Akira once he returns, he makes a very intent mental note and examines the place with the practiced aura of a detective and a Metaverse adventurer.

Thankfully, it's early in a midst-of-heat-wave summer day that nobody else has decided to come over to the shop that only serves hot coffee and even hotter curry. "Morgana?" He calls out into the empty cafe once the elder Sakura disappears into the kitchen. "_ Mona _," he whispers discreetly, "I know Akira set you up for something. I want to know what it is."

At that, there is a distinct rustle, and his gaze instantly snaps towards the origin of the noise. And there it is, a dark fuzzy shadow with two intent blue orbs cutting through the darkness. Goro doesn't bother approaching, but just turns his body so he can stare down at the shadow. The cat is glaring at him with its blue eyes from the corner of the room. The _ talking _ cat. The eeriness has him glare back mostly out of habit.

"Are you going to come out from hiding, or are you stuck?" Goro murmurs amusingly, brings the steaming cup of black coffee to his lips.

"_ Don't _ treat me like some stray cat!" Morgana meows viciously and rushes out of his corner. The cat easily traverses around the chairs and furniture surrounding Leblanc, easily landing on the stool next to Goro. "I—" the cat falters, the tail slapping on the ground, "I was just strategizing. I was _ not _ hiding!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Goro doesn't know much about animal behavior, but he knows hostility when he sees it. He also knows Morgana has been avoiding him for months now. "Is this related to how you've been carefully eluding me?"

The cat flinches at the accusation, but instead of denying it furiously as Goro expected the creature to, it merely whines, "I can't help it!" The cat's tail flicks around defensively. "Something about you is wrong. No offense, but _ seriously _ wrong. 'Blood red piece in a monochrome jigsaw puzzle' wrong. Every single time I even try to look at you I get goosebumps, and _ I do not know why I am like this! _ I told Akira about it and he made me tell you, and now that I did we should forget about it because there's absolutely nothing you can do with my lost memories and all—"

Morgana's rambling dissolves into the background as the lump in his throat that the camaraderie of the Phantom Thieves helped ease away makes itself known again. _ Something wrong _ . The mysterious talking cat had the ability to detect coalesced human emotions—from the way it sways excitedly upon coming to contact with a treasure—so perhaps it can detect the remnants of the fury and toxicity that had been Goro's major drive in _ that year _. Perhaps it can smell the blood of hundreds that had died for his meaningless revenge plan to destroy his father. His blood freezes over like Goemon had a chance to use Mabufu. Breathing suddenly becomes so much more difficult.

He's sure it's visible to the cat, but he steels it anyways. Pretends he's fine. He had his lifetime to practice, after all. "Perhaps you'll find out when you recover your memories one day."

"I dunno, It's visceral and completely unprompted," Morgana's tone drops to uncertainty, then snaps back up to determined, "but Akira's right. I can't let this get into Phantom Thieves business. So, I'm letting this out in the open and telling you that despite everything, you can still rely on me in the Metaverse."

"I don't like you either," Goro confesses, "I don't like anomalies. Unpredictables. You are all of them and _ more _ ," and there's the fact cat fucked up his revenge plan the first time, although that led to Akira being able to avoid his bullet. It may have been good in the end, but he still feels a twinge of _ what if _ upon seeing the damn cat. "But Joker trusts you, and I trust his leadership. So you can rely on me too whenever you need support."

"Temporary truce?" Morgana suggests with a hopeful, light tone even if he can't still maintain eye contact with Goro for a few seconds.

Goro can, but he would not like to stare at this talking cat than any longer than he absolutely has to. "Temporary truce."

* * *

Morgana is the Devil, and oh, he sure is. The moment their pact is forged, the cat excitedly rushes down the tables and spills coffee all over Goro's perfunctory paperwork.

Goro cannot be sure if the furry devil didn't do it on purpose. The apology that came afterwards could be a lie for all he knows—he doesn't know how to determine the honesty of _ cats _.

  
  


* * *

** _bastard_ **

**you**: You knew I would be at the shop today. You set this up.

**Akira**: Guilty

**you**: You made me bond with your cat.

**Akira**: Finally the UFT is out of the way

**you**: ... UFT?

**Akira**: Unresolved Feline Tension

**you**: You spend far too much time around Futaba. No internet for a month.

**Akira**: you cannot stop me Akechi Goro

**you**: Also, does this mean you see me as a cat?

**Akira**: You are like a feral cat with rabies in the metaverse

**Akira**: and a passive aggressive mug crashing bastard in the real world

**Akira**: I find it fitting

**Akira**: Anyways what are you doing now? You're not at Leblanc now

**you**: Your cat spilled coffee on my paperwork which meant I couldn't finish what I went to the shop to do.

**you**: Also, I had a prior engagement planned for this afternoon.

**you**: Wait. How do you know that I am not at Leblanc?

**you**: Don't tell me. Futaba.

**Akira**: Who else tbh

**you**: By the way, the answer to your original question: waiting for Ann. She wanted to go shopping for our party this Saturday.

**Akira**: still cannot believe you managed to borrow a pool on a weekend

**you**: I am a man of many talents.

**you**: Oh, Ann is messaging me. Excuse me a second.

**Akira**: Sure honey 

  
  


* * *

🍨** _PARFAIT BUDDIES_ **🍨

**ANN**: goro

**ANN**: GORO!!!

**ANN**: G O R O !!!!

**you**: Is something the matter?

**ANN**: oh i want crepes qwq

**you**: That is the constant state of your mind. Do you have something more informative you perhaps wish to share?

**ANN**: asshole

**ANN**: anyways i am here to tell you i have a sudden modeling gig scheduled for Right Now

**ANN**: so i sent someone else in my place

**you**: Oh? I thought you were very intent about choosing everything yourself.

**ANN**: i would entrust this task to no one but myself but sometimes ya gotta run w what u got ... so you will have to get them for me

**ANN**: ohhhh i made a list so you could become my avatar young padawan

**ANN** : anns_magical_ingredients_list.tx

**ANN**: i expect everything perfect and 100% from you akechi goro!

**you**: Why is this text file so long?

**you**: I can barely see the bar.

**you**: My phone is glitching.

**ANN**: stop being such a dramatic bitch and get everything alright~

**you**: I'll try.

**ANN**: 💯

* * *

Goro is standing idly in the middle of a busy Shinjuku street when he notices a familiar blue aura approaching him. For a second, he pops out his brightest, darkest TV camera smile to _ make them go away _ , but it drops once he notices _ which _ familiar blue it is. It is Yusuke Kitagawa in his usual Kosei uniform with just a hint of a friendly smile in his empirical expression.

"I hope you have not waited for me long, Goro," the artist refers to him easily in first name, a sentiment Goro cannot quite reciprocate.

"I just arrived, Y-Yusuke," Goro stammers, and the first name feels so foreign on his tongue. The teen's always been Kitagawa, and thinking of him in first name basis is like trying to move a rock that's managed to become part of solid ground. Yusuke's different compared to others: Akechi had first learned about him as a witness to Madarame's case, so he's always been a witness first and Phantom Thief second. "I'm assuming Ann wheedled you into this?"

"Ah, I had a free day," Yusuke says easily, "and I've been meaning to spend more time with you. You don't come to Mementos with us, and you are _ very _ busy, so we never get a moment to ourselves."

"Even if I am busy, there's always texting. You could have asked Akira for my number, he gives it away like candy."

Yusuke frowns and shakes his head. "I prefer talking face-to-face as opposed to texting."

Goro does too, but that's because texting offers him far less to use when trying to read a person. He doubts the artist has a reason like _ that _ —it's probably simpler, like being a luddite. "I really appreciate the help," because that list is _ long _, goddamnit Ann. 

"No problem," the artist murmurs as they enter the nearest convenience store, Goro going for the cart as Yusuke downloads the list to his own phone. They meet up at the entrance and travel straight to the produce isle to collect required fruits and vegetables. 

Yusuke is silent throughout his treasure hunt as he drags his glance up and down the both the shelves and Goro's body, his mouth turned up even as his lips twist in thought. It's _ weird _—Goro doesn't enjoy being sized up by anyone so he's surprised to find what he feels isn't utter discomfort, but he wouldn't say it's something pleasurable or flattering. Then his gaze lights up, and the detective knows what he is going to ask before it even comes out of the teen's mouth. "After getting the materials, would you mind—"

"Modeling for you? Sure, but I'm not taking _ any _ of my clothes off." 

Yusuke nods along sagely, perfectly content. "Although the primal form is a major form of inspiration between artists, what makes you such a fascinating subject is not such carnal aspect."

"Fascinating?" Goro blinks, not knowing how to reply. "You find me _ fascinating _? Why?" 

"There is a," Yusuke pauses as he puts a block of cheese into the cart, finding his words, "specific dichotomy about you that isn't quite like the others. There is this version of you that you have been pretending to be, the Detective Prince, and then there is Loki: an unhinged, uncontrolled aspect of your personality. They are in direct conflict with each other, yet they both exist within you simultaneously and it is _ breathtaking _." 

"I—" Akechi pauses, suddenly feeling constricted by the fibers around him. He pulls at his tie a bit to make it a bit looser. "I didn't know you were observing me so thoroughly."

"The first step of being a good artist is mastering the power of observation," Yusuke states, nodding at his own words. "Ever since I met you in the Metaverse, I couldn't stop thinking about what you represent. It is like watching order seep into chaos, an impossible combination forced together by sheer force of will. You are a terribly interesting person, Akechi Goro." 

Goro has had a lot of people flatter him over the years, _ you're amazing, Akechi-kun, so cute, Akechi-kun, so handsome, Akechi-kun _ . Yet Yusuke's words hit far deeper than what those empty words could have reached, perhaps it's because he's seen who he truly is but that is what made him _ interesting _. Loki has always been the aberrant, despicable aspect of his personality, a cancer to be excised in order to make himself more desirable. From months of having told that the Phantom Thieves would accept him for who he is he conceptually accepted it, but this—this hits at a fundamental level. 

(Yet there's a part of him still terrified of opening up, letting people in—_ they don't know about you, they don't know what you've _ ** _really_ ** _ done _ , the cynical side of his personality hisses from the back of his mind. _ Would the morally upright Phantom Thieves allow you anywhere near them if you tell them what you've done? _

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up _ , Goro fights the voices in his head, _ I'll worry about that later. They care about me. It'll all work out somehow. _)

"Sometime after the party, then. I'll give you my contact number later," Goro keeps his voice steady, subduing all wobbles semi-succintly. "Now, I think—Yusuke?"

He is _ alone _. He had delved into his thoughts for whole two minutes and that was apparently more than enough for Akechi to lose an artist in a convenience store. "Goddamnit," he swears under his breath as he rolls the cart forwards. 

Thankfully, the familiar white uniform is easy enough to pick out in the store, so with that in mind, he starts searching for the teen. Goro finally finds the artist staring intently into a live fish tank, and he walks forward to realize the recipient of such attention is a lobster. Yusuke is muttering something to himself at incredible speed as he keeps up the sketches of the marine lifeform in various positions.

The situation is so ridiculously absurd Goro cannot believe his own eyes. After contemplating for a short while, he eventually decides on, "you want them?" 

"They are quite expensive," Yusuke mutters, pencil not pausing for a single second.

He squints at the prices. The restaurants he frequented had higher prices than this for _ water _. "They're not that bad, I could afford it. I haven't had lobsters for a while, actually."

"_ Eat _ them—what kind of savagery, I wish to paint their beautiful crimson forms on canvas!" Yusuke borderline hyperventilates and Goro steps forward in surprise. 

"Then eat them," the detective mumble under his breath as he stares down at them. "How about this, since we're doing a barbeque, we'll get four. If it's too much for all of us, you can even bring one home." Goro has no idea how this is going to pan out. 

It seems to be enough for Yusuke because the art student stows his pencils as Goro reaches for the counter. Yusuke attempts to object, but he shuts them down before they exit his mouth. He's referred to taking money from Yusuke to be something like kicking a newborn kitten before, and he meant it. From any of them, seeing how strapped they are. This is the least he could do for any of them, especially considering all the problems he'd caused in a different life. 

"Maybe now that you have the lobsters I won't need to be there," he lightly jokes as they head towards the canned food section. 

"Don't be so absurd, Goro," Yusuke chides as he pushes the cart forwards, acting as if nothing had happened. "I'm holding you to your promise. Your duality is beautiful, and I must paint it."

"R-Right," Goro stammers out as he speeds up to keep up with Yusuke's smooth driving and that is that. 

  
  


* * *

Yusuke Kitagawa is the Star, that speck of light in the hopelessly dim sky offering the thinnest hope to all. Between his eccentricities and uniqueness is a boy that could understand Goro like no other member of the Phantom Thieves could due to their similar circumstances, and he clings to it like a traveller lost under the night sky.

* * *

**Kitagawa Yusuke**

**you**: Thank you for today. 

**Yusuke**: This is Goro, correct?

**you**: Yes. 

**Yusuke**: Then, you are welcome.

**Yusuke**: Hmm, I am quite tied with a painting right now, but once I finish the brushwork on this one, I will contact you.

**you**: Hm? What is it?

**Yusuke**: A piece called Desire and Hope. Akira has been assisting me in the depths of Mementos so I could finish it. I could show it to you when you come over.

**you**: Sounds good to me. I have to say I don't have an eye for art though… 

**Yusuke**: Any comment would help. After all, I wish to create art that speaks to the world. To everyone. 

**you**: That's a very virtuous goal. I wish you the best of luck. 

**Yusuke**: Thank you. See you tomorrow. 

  
  


* * *

🍨** _PARFAIT BUDDIES_ **🍨

**you**: Did you plan this?

**ANN**: wha

**you**: Did you make Yusuke come over so you could make him bond with me?

**ANN**: uhm no

**ANN**: yusuke wanted to talk with you and i had a gig @ the time so i thought itd be perfect

**ANN**: what brought this up?

**you** : It's very unnerving that people wish to spend time with me while knowing the _ real _ me past all the glamor.

**ANN**: oh my god

**ANN**: NEWSFLASH!!! people care about you!!! we are your friends!!!! who care about you extra!!!

**you**: I didn't know you considered me a friend considering how we met…

**ANN**: more the reason why you are one of us! we phantom thieves bond through embarrassing episodes. and attempting to punch asshole adults

**ANN**: you still gotta do the second but im sure u have somebody u wanna punch. everyone has an adult they wanna punch

**you**: Haha. I do, but perhaps now is not the most fitting times. You are all too weak to tackle his palace, after all.

**ANN**: i will become powerful to become ur consort in revenge

**ANN**: im sure akira would back me up too!!!

**you**: One day, when I'm more comfortable sharing.

**ANN**: v curious but i shall respect your Boundaries like a good friend

**ANN**: anyways you better expect the other thieves to come around and try talking to you because we are a team!!!!!

**ANN**: hoo boy cant wait for ryuji to come around and try talking to u

**you**: Is this exercise necessary?

**ANN**: yea

**ANN**: at the very least seeing such sight would give me great joy

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS_ **

(**JOKER** , **SKULL** , **PANTHER** , **FOX** , **QUEEN** , **CROW, ORACLE**)

**CROW** :  tomorrow_info.txt 

**CROW**: The time, location, precautions and necessary prep work are all included in the file. Please read through it thoroughly and ask any questions if you have them.

**SKULL**: WHY IS THE HOUSE SO HIGH UP

**QUEEN**: It's a penthouse.

**ORACLE**: wifi?

**CROW**: Optic fiber network.

**ORACLE**: niceee

**JOKER**: Is that...? Crow, did you bring... alcoholic drinks?

**CROW**: Yes.

**CROW**: For me, because I may need them depending on how this day progresses.

**CROW**: You children are not allowed near them.

**QUEEN**: You're not legally allowed to drink. You're the same age as me.

**CROW**: With that mindset you can't!

**PANTHER**: ohhhh you bad boy how many times have spent behind bars

**CROW**: Zero, because I'm not a nitwit and I don't commit crimes when I determine I could be caught.

**CROW**: I catch crime. I can't have that sort of history.

**QUEEN**: You are currently committing crimes. By being in the Phantom Thieves.

**CROW**: Eh

**CROW**: Yet Makoto, you're also a part of this said crime group. So in some way… you are also committing a national crime.

**CROW**: So consider: A famed detective receives such slander from a student council president who is so closely linked to the origin of the Phantom Thieves, Shujin High. Upon delving deeper into the case, the officer on the case discovers that... the accuser herself is a member of the Phantom Thieves.

**QUEEN**: Are you... threatening me?

**CROW**: Just putting all the cards on the table.

**CROW**: Also you look like you need a drink. All the time. I'm offering you a glass.

**QUEEN** : You know what, Akechi? You are right, I _ do _ need a drink.

**JOKER**: Can you guys at least try to keep anonymous.

**ORACLE**: nah im ur security and i am an iron fist. cmon go slander each other w names more

**JOKER**: Fine then, Goro can I get a glass too

**CROW**: No

**JOKER**: Why not!!! When Makoto gets one!!! I'm the leader!

**CROW**: You are a child. Also, this is expensive scotch.

**JOKER**: Phantom Thieves this is a mission for us all, being denied our rights

**JOKER**: We must steal the right to drink for ourselves 

**CROW**: If you try to break the law I'll break your arm, Kurusu-kun! :)

**QUEEN**: God no please. This is supposed to be a fun experience, remember? 

**SKULL**: NO I AM CURIOUS JOKER INVOKE AKECHIS RAGE MORE I WANT TO SEE IF HE WILL ACTUALLY BREAK YOUR ARM

**JOKER**: These are the friends I have 

**CROW**: Anyways, crime calls, I must be going now. Don't be late!

  
  


* * *

** _karma's a bitch (and so are u)_ **

(**ALIBABA** , **CROW**)

**ALIBABA**: srsly? u drink?

**CROW**: Murder isn't something that comes naturally. Even when it's just the shadows. It hadn't been so easy the first time, and I've picked up a few bad habits.

**CROW**: Over time, it got better and I've dropped most of them. A drink after a good job is something that... stuck with me.

**CROW**: I don't drink to extremes, at least not anymore. I'm in a better place now.

**ALIBABA**: honestly i dont think u r in a good place now either

**ALIBABA**: what u used to have is called a conscience

**ALIBABA**: something that everyone has. and something u should have too

**CROW**: I think I'm learning?

**ALIBABA**: the q mark @ the end is worrying

**CROW**: I'm mimicking it well enough. Joker doesn't question anything.

**ALIBABA**: ok but who are u using as a model

**CROW**: Akira.

**ALIBABA**: OH MY GOD NO 

**CROW**: He has a very strong sense of justice.

**ALIBABA**: he is also currently the most wanted man in the whole country

**CROW**: Nobody's perfect.

**ALIBABA**: YOU ARE A COP!!!!

  
  


* * *

"Pretty impressive you rented us a penthouse, Crow," Akira laughs heartily as he pours himself a blue lemonade complete with the tiny umbrella. "You really _ are _ rich."

The house in question is located on the top of one of many skyscrapers overseeing Tokyo. It's holds eight rooms, four restrooms, a spacious living room as well as latest tech surveillance and convenience and, of course, a sizeable pool on the balcony that secured his choice. It's not a rental, but what Akira doesn't know can't hurt him. Goro didn't pay the whole price on the spot, of course—but showing the estate agent his briefcase along with his bank account was more than enough to secure a deal, and he _ does _ have the money. And nowhere to spend it at. 

He thinks he could move in here when the Shido incident is cleared. When, and not if. Spending time with the Phantom Thieves has twisted him into an optimistic creature.

"It's nice, isn't it? The nightview really is something," Goro gives him a soft smile. "One of my acquaintances were charitable enough to lend it to me. He says it's ours to use whenever we want to use it," he easily lies through his teeth, smiling all throughout. He didn't have any acquaintances in the police force, and his other business—well, he could blackmail the clients into giving up a location like this, but that could reach Shido. He would rather not play any stupid moves if it's his own life and the Phantom Thieves' on the chess board. "And fully ours for the day. I hope it's pleasurable."

"_ Neat _ ," Sakamoto bursts from the pool, splashing water everywhere, including Akechi's clean, freshly-dried shirt. "How do you even _ meet _ people like this?"

Through Shido, of course. There was also that 'repayment for solving crime' was an effective way to launder money _ and _ to pay Goro off for the assassination. "I've met the right people, I guess," Goro replies back, rubbing the back of his arms as he grumbles softly. "My shirt is wet now."

"Maybe it's a sign to take off some of your layers and join us in the water?" Ann pops out from the depths of the pool elegantly, a devilish smile dancing on her lips. "C'mon, Goro, before I push you in the water myself!" 

The pool was better than the ocean—the latter reminded far too much of Shido's palace to ever make him feel comfortable. Being tossed overboard and into the water would definitely bring some unpleasant memories to the surface. Thankful that he swapped his clothes into trunks and a worn shirt before, he takes a breath in sinks into the water.

The water's chill is an exciting contrast from the burning sun of Tokyo's summer, but the water isn't so cold that it seeps into the bones. He brushes the wet locks sticking to his face, and comfortably floats on the water—he's made sure to learn how to swim after Shido's palace.

Futaba is sneaking mischievously, and signals Goro to distract Akira. With a distinct idea of what is about to happen, he grins up to Akira and splashes water towards in his direction. "Akira, you too." 

"After I finish thi—" the boy waves his lemonade until Futaba and Yusuke startle him (Makoto catching the drink before the glass collides with the floor) and grab him by limbs. 

_ "Cannonball!!!" _

Goro moves out of blast radius and into the depths of the pool as Akira crashes into the water, splashing it absolutely _ everywhere _ . He can't help but let a bubbly laugh leak out because, oh god, Akira's expression is _ so _ filled with betrayal. 

"I'm glad to know my distress is causing you joy, Crow," Akira pouts and splashes water at him. Goro just smirks demonically at him as he splashes back. Once the thief gets his body synched up with the new surroundings, his expression melts into one far more pleasing. "So, I heard you and Yusuke went out yesterday."

"How do you—_ Ann _," he shakes his head. "It was an educational trip, I suppose. He has the most unique perspective out of any of us, I believe."

"I personally think you being detective at day, Phantom Thief at night makes you more different than Yusuke," Akira notes.

"I'm not a Phantom Thief at night, though," when he had to, he usually killed for Shido at night. The daytime, packed with school, filming and detective work refused to give way into his Mementos missions, and there was the upside that less people would notice him entering the depths of the Metaverse at night. "I'm a detective during the day, a member of the Phantom Thieves on other days and just a normal high school student at night."

"That sounds a lot less exciting, though," Akira grumbles.

Goro laughs heartily. "Mundane life is exciting in its own way, Akira." 

"I've lived the _ true _ mundane life before coming to Tokyo, and nah. I think you forgot because you've been a detective too long."

"Well, perhaps it's not the act itself," Goro leans back against the ledge as he stares directly into Akira's grey orbs, "it's that it provides a moment of respite. My work didn't allow for true friendship," not that he had friends before becoming a celebrity detective—he's always been the dreary, disturbing kid that everyone avoided. The _I'm not sure what's wrong with him, but he just creeps me_ _out_ type. After becoming a detective, everyone who approached him only had the bright and incandescent detective prince in their mind which was an instant turn off for any form of connection. "That is, before meeting any of you."

Akira's eyes widen in acknowledgement as Goro's words sink in, and his gaze turns into something equally alight and mischievous. "Glad we're providing you with the ordinary part of the Akechi Goro Life Package experience." 

"Ah yes, the great leader of the Phantom Thieves: ordinary," Goro deadpans. "Though something like this could be considered typical, I suppose."

"Uh, sitting in your rich client's penthouse pool in the middle of summer instead of pushing through countless people on the beach? This isn't even _ close _ to typical," then Akira's gaze turns thoughtful, and his mouth opens and closes a few times as if he's trying to ask a question but he's not sure if he should.

"Just say it," Goro murmurs curiously, after a moment of acquiesce.

There's a tint of worry behind Akira's emphatic gaze, now unadulterated without the glasses obstructing their way. "You didn't want to go to the beach either, didn't you? I saw you hesitate for a split second before going in, then you flinched when you made contact with the water. Can I ask what that's about?" 

Goro breathes out. Of course Akira noticed, because behind those two unassuming lenses were probably the most piercing pair of eyes he's ever had a chance to meet. That instantaneous perspicacity is what saved their lives countless times in the Metaverse, and it is single handedly the most frightening aspect regarding Akira Kurusu. He considers lying about this, but he cannot see any upside of doing so: after all, they already know he's been in the Metaverse for the past few years. "During the earlier bouts in the Metaverse, I've entered a palace that was floating on an ocean. The shadow threw me into the depths once it managed to trap me." 

"Oh _ god _," Akira chokes out with wideneding eyes. "I didn't know. I keep putting my foot in my mouth, don't I?"

"I didn't tell you, so that is to be assumed. Anyways, I was—I was _ drowning. _ It was by sheer luck that I woke up where I entered the Metaverse from. After such an experience... I've stayed away from the water for months. Even when it's been nearly two years, the thought of going near the ocean is quite bone-chilling to me," Goro confesses. 

"Yeah, I think that's natural. I don't like being anywhere _ near _ cuffs after what happend with Kamoshida." 

They don't bother talking after that, Ryuji and Ann's playful laughter (and the frequent screaming) echoing behind them, Makoto's quiet yet insistent berating following Futaba's loud cackle and keyboard typing, and Yusuke's quieter brushstrokes and inspired monologue piercing through the rare moments the earlier four fall silent enough. 

Before it drags out too long, Goro crosses his arms and asks, "now that we seem to be finished with sharing our respective trauma, got any more questions?"

Akira, noticing the lifeline that's been given to him, instantly steers the conversation elsewhere. "Oh yeah, what's for dinner? After all this exercise, I'm _ starving _."

"You haven't done anything," Goro points out, "you've just sat here and talked about stupid shit with me." 

"Leading the Thieves, dealing with you and your endless sass… Being a leader is tiresome work, Detective," the thief theatrically flails, and gulping a mouthful of fluorine-tinted water in the process.

Goro snorts, shakes his head in disbelief. "The answer to your question is…I've brought a little of everything that would fit in a barbeque. Meat, fish, vegetable, shellfish and et cetera. There are seven of us but I already know two people who could drive buffets to bankruptcy, so I thought it would be okay to go overboard." 

Akira's expression is tinted with both worry and awe, as if he can't decide which one he wishes to stick to. "Are you _ really sure _ you aren't made out of gold?"

"Just happened to be luckier than most," and also morally negligent and bloodied than most, "I really haven't known where to spend all this money before all of you, Akira-kun. You don't need to keep making a face like that." 

"Are these _ lobsters _?" Makoto's curious voice pipes from the inside of the house, and Akira's eyes twinkle curiously. 

"You bought us lobsters? I've never had a chance to try them before." 

"Yusuke was quite insistent. Called them his _ muse _. I assumed it would be better than the chaos he would enact by trying to draw Ann naked, and also it's been a while since I've had lobsters. I assumed we could treat ourselves to it." 

A surprised blink. "You know how to gut a lobster?"

Goro fixes Akira with a mischievous grin. "I don't know anything about cooking but I have a knack for murder, so I was hoping I could kill it and you could clean it."

Joker grumbles. "Fair."

"There are four, so I'm sure it'll be enough for everyone." Since there were seven people, three could have also sufficed, but knowing the appetite of others he had decided to play safe. 

"Wait," a third voice interjects, "did you just say four? I've seen only two in the kitchen." 

Goro takes that as a sign to come out of the pool and reach over to the fortress of canvases and sketchbooks in the corner of the balcony. In the center is the artist surrounded by at least eight different artistic tools, furiously painting away an image of pool and everyone on it. Goro himself is on the leftmost side of the screen, face jubilant as he holds a conversation with Akira. 

It's a nice picture that makes him feel uncharacteristically fuzzy inside. That is not what he is here for. Steeling himself, he moves towards the boy washing his brush in water. "Where are the lobsters, Yusuke?"

"Ah, they are right here—" the artist points at the empty table ahead of him, and frowns when he doesn't notice the splash of red. "They _ were _ right here. Hmm. They must have ran off." 

_ They were still alive? _ is the first shock and Akira's sass is the next. "I guess we're _ catching _ our dinner like the ancient times. Hey, at least this isn't the beach! Go get'em, hunter!" He nudges the detective towards the pool, clearly amused by this new development. 

"Shut the fuck up, Akira," Goro grumbles but he can't quite put the venom in them and the thief smiles knowingly. Determined to get this over with, the brunette reaches for the water. 

"Can I continue with art?" Yusuke asks tentatively behind him, and Akira laughs out an affirmative as Goro jiltedly readies himself to dip in the water. 

"Go get'em, Loki!"

"I'll _ kill _ you, Kurusu Akira."

* * *

Once they find the lobsters (they were at the bottom of the pool, and Goro managed to get himself bit twice while trying to retrieve them) everyone decides that's enough adventures for one day and declares it's time for dinner. Akira, to Goro's surprise, _ does _ end up cleaning out the lobsters—quite well, too—and under the sinking sunset, everyone enjoys the multifarious buffet and Goro enjoys the company. 

* * *

Getting the drinks out in front of everyone—non-alcoholic, of course—he settles comfortably on the sofa where Akira's sprawled body is taking up the whole furniture. More specifically, he settles right on top of Akira's stomach, makes a pointed glare until he moves to a half-sitting and half-lying position instead.

Everyone is pleasantly buzzed (from the atmosphere only, Goro had made _ sure _ no alcohol was imbibed by any of them) so Goro simply melts into the atmosphere like the others. He shifts and tilts his body until the top of his head is placed comfortably against Akira's shoulder and closes his eyes. The soft chatter of Makoto and Ann's conversation echo from far away, as does Futaba's ravenous clicking. Akira, despite the dip into the water, still smells faintly of coffee and Leblanc.

After a while, his pillow (Akira's side) suddenly moves and he's tossed off to the side of the sofa as Akira's excited voice declares: "We should play a game!"

Ann pipes up. "Oh, I learned this game when I was modeling with a foreigner from the US, it's called _ never have I ever _. Basically we take turns going around and saying 'never have I ever done something' and if they have done that something they have to drink."

Ryuji grumbles, his expression clearly distressed as he runs his hands through his hair. "Dude, can't we just play the king's game or something more mainstream instead?"

Goro flicks his gaze between the two, and decides that Ann's game would be more effective when lynching others. Akira, specifically. Plus, he's seen actual adults play a far more disgusting version of the king's game being played in his _ business meetings _ that he would really, really, _ really _ rather not. "Since I bought the drinks, I'm choosing. And I say we play Ann's."

"_ Yes _!" Ann jumps from her bean cushion to come crashing into him (Goro assumes it's been to hug him, but due to their positions it had become a solid impact instead) and to blow a raspberry at Ryuji's direction. Everyone, not caring about what game they're playing as long as they play something, step back and watch with a grin on their face except for Makoto who frowns at this exchange.

"We could do this democratically," Makoto starts but Goro just stares down on her until she agrees.

"Wonderful!" Goro flashes his best TV smile and gets the cups out. "Everyone understand the rules?" 

Ryuji fumbles around them for a while, but with Ann by his side he quickly understands, and the others seem to have comprehended (some deciding that they would know once they see the game in question.) The idea being Ann's, she takes the glass and starts the game.

The Thieves, being an amateur they are, stick with generic, typical questions such as _ have you kissed anyone? Do you have a crush? Have you committed a crime before? _(Everyone drinks at the last one because of their circumstances of being there. Makoto realizes only a bit too late that it even applies to her.)

When Goro's turn comes around, he casually says, "never have I ever worn fake glasses just to look intelligent." Everyone's eyes instantly snap to Akira, who ends up being the only one who drinks. 

"Hey!" Akira cries out as he turns to glare at Goro. Goro just gives him a shit-eating grin, and from the corner of his eyes, he catches Futaba giving him a thumbs up, and Ann trying to stifle her laughter. 

The Thieves catch on quickly, and soon Akira is the _ only _ one drinking. Even _ Makoto _ plays along, asking a casual yet a very specific question relating to the beginning of their semester. It's finally at Ann, who cheerfully shouts, "never have I ever been able to use more than one Persona!"

Akira exaggeratedly groans and takes another sip of his lemonade. Everyone laughs. Goro rolls the drink in one hand, thinks oh _ what the hell _ , and takes a sip too—no secrets, that's been part of his promise, and be needed to let it out _ somehow _. 

Everyone freezes instantly.

"Uhm," Ann blinks, "that was for Akira."

"I know, but it applies to me too," Goro shrugs and plays with his glass. With a faux-whisper he murmurs, "I can use _ two _."

There's a second of silence, then the entire group erupts into furor.

"What do you _ mean _ you can use two—"

"Since when?"

"Dude, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Alright, _ alright _ !" Akira silences the entire team with a single shout charismatic Joker style, and narrows his eyes as he turns against Goro. "You can't just keep something like that and drop it to us during a _ drinking game _."

"It just never came up," Goro sniffs, "plus, he's not as strong as Loki so it'd be inefficient to use him."

"As the leader, making that decision is my jurisdiction, Goro," Akira's voice is stern and scolding as he sets his charismatic gaze on him. Yet as Akechi fidgets, the glance instantly softens as he murmurs lightly, "can we see it? Not now, obviously, but the next time we visit Mementos you could come along and show us."

Akechi shouldn't mind. Yet showing this Akira Robin Hood makes him uncomfortable for some reason, as if showing the shiny, sparkly side of his personality would cause discord in their comfortable relationship. Maybe Akira would want him to be Robin Hood all the time because that Akechi is more pleasant to be around. He doesn't _ want _ that, when he finally has people who accept him for who he is. Still, what choice does he have? "Alright," he accepts glumly. "Later."

Akira nods thoughtfully, and grabs the lemonade jar again. "Alright, back to the game. It's my turn now, isn't it?" The thief's gaze is twinkling deviously and Goro decides that he doesn't like that face, not at all. "Never have I ever been a detective who also moonlights as a Phantom Thief."

"Oh, _ come on _!"

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS_ **

(**JOKER** , **SKULL** , **PANTHER** , **FOX** , **QUEEN** , **CROW, ORACLE**)

**ORACLE**: sick party 

**FOX**: Thank you for today. 

**PANTHER**: yea it was super duper cool akech!!! 

**CROW**: Ah... thank you. It's been fun to have a chance to meet all of you in a less depressing location. 

**JOKER**: You still owe us a run to the Mementos to show your other Persona. don't forget

**CROW**: If you insist. I'd really rather not, though...

**RYUJI**: WHY ARE YOU SO HESITANT MAN IT CANT BE WORSE THAN AKIRAS PERSONAS ONE OF THEM WAS A GOAT ON A TOILET

**CROW**: Should I ask?

**JOKER**: no. 

**PANTHER**: does it... have boobs?

**CROW**: Gods no 

**JOKER**: Yeah ann crow is super gay 

**PANTHER**: oh god how could i have forgotten

**PANTHER**: does it have abs 

**CROW**: Er 

**PANTHER**: oh my god it does

**ORACLE**: is it smthn horny

**CROW**: You are sixteen.

**ORACLE**: its actually ok because im legally allowed to be on anywhere on the internet bc my privileges 

**CROW**: You made that up. 

**ORACLE**: prove it

**CROW** : I'm a detective. It's my _ job _. 

**ORACLE**: moving on goro tell everyone about your gaysona

**CROW**: It is not a 

**CROW**: What even is that?

**ORACLE**: fursona but gay

**FOX**: What is a fursona?

**JOKER**: What have you Done, Futaba Sakura 

**CROW**: It's just that... 

**CROW**: Look. He sparkles. 

**SKULL**: LMAO WHAT 

**QUEEN**: As in, literally?

**CROW**: It'll be the best if I could simply show all of you. 

**JOKER**: nice. Thieves meet on Shibuya stsn tomorrow at 5pm for crow's gaysona showcase. It's mandatory. If you miss this you're fired permanently 

**PANTHER**: wouldnt miss it for the world 

  
  


* * *

As the Metaverse Nav guides the whole team into the deeper depths of Mementos, Goro belatedly realizes that perhaps telling the thieves about Robin Hood was _ not _ such a good idea. 

  
  


* * *

"Alright, then," Akira hums once they reach a clearing in the depths of Mementos away from the shadows. He steps back smoothly, transferring the usual leadership over to Goro. "Crow, the stage is yours." 

Goro gingerly crosses over to the center, tries to concentrate and grasp the altruistic justice that sparks within him. It's easier than the first time he's forced it out from the ether—the time that feels so far away, like a lifetime ago. In a way, perhaps it truly _ is _ a lifetime ago. He lets the scintillating blue flame engulf him, the incandescent blaze of his childhood innocence and the vivid wish to be recognized trapping the ugly and violent stabs of his personality back in tight wraps. The striped shady suit also melts away as it's replaced by an embellishing uniform. 

Easily brandishing his weapon that materialized from the ether, he shouts, "_ come to me, Robin Hood! _" 

And he comes. The magnificent hero of Goro's childhood given form through his own psyche, with his golden bow and the fluttering cape. It's easy to stand imperiously, letting the start of a smile dance on his face as he leans forward as he hangs behind him. The other Thieves silently stands there, taking in everything. Then—

Akira has the sheer audacity to _ burst out laughing _ . "Okay, I suddenly can understand why you were so reluctant to show him to us. Goro, is that a _ lightsaber _?"

Goro frowns. No, he _ tries _ to frown but it comes out as a really strained smile, because _ he fucking can't not smile while wearing this getup _. "Is something the problem, Akira-kun?"

Ann murmurs behind him, "oh my god, it does have abs." 

"No, no, nothing," Akira wheezes and reaches for his mask. "Alright then, ready for a little fistfight?" 

Still smiling serenely, Goro replies, "I can still kick your ass." 

Akira summons one of his many Personas as Goro charging in with his saber and expertly flicks the detective's blade away with his two daggers. Goro does a backflip and commands Robin Hood to cast Kougaon, which causes Akira to crumble on the floor. Using the split second given by the attack, he retrieves his ray gun to empty his entire bullet stock.

Rising from his position, Akira switches up his Persona to retrieve Arsene. His Eiha causes Goro to flinch and collapse, and Akira again switches to a different Persona chain a physical attack. 

The two of them spend time trading punches, none of them seriously trying to harm each other. The other Thieves cheer enthusiastically in the background, watch thoughtfully or bets on who'd win (that one is Ann.) After a nasty hit that leaves Akira pretty wound down, Goro flings himself forward to pull him back up, fight now finished. 

"You really shouldn't have tried to fight me, I _ am _ still stronger than any of the others," Goro murmurs softly against Akira who merely scoffs and shakes his head. "Stop being so stubborn, you're an idiot. So, what do you think?" He can't help his voice from jumping hopefully, and it's because of this outfit and Robin Hood, nothing else. _ Nothing else _. 

"I like how your other Persona has access to bless skills, which none of others have except me," Akira notes, "although I am not sure about the effect it has on you. You really weren't kidding about the sparkle, were you? I mean, despite being metaphorical it kinda hurts the eye—that's pretty amazing and then there's the glowing sword," again, stifled laughter. 

Goro, all while pointedly wearing his forced detective TV smile, waves his lightsaber at Joker's direction menacingly. "I can still gut you open and feed you to the hyenas, don't you _ dare _ forget."

Akira just makes doe eyes at Goro in the midst of his hysterical laughing, and his lips form a pout. "But you love me too much to kill me, Goro."

His lightsaber glows in its threatening luminescent blue, but it doesn't have its intended effect on the leader of the Phantom Thieves. "You're right, you're just not worth my blade."

Akira, utterly unrepentant, flicks his gaze at Robin Hood and starts laughing again. "Oh god, I am sorry," the raven-haired teen chokes out, not even a grain of truth in the apology, "this is all so funny because I can see how furious behind your eyes because you have this tint of murder in them, but you can't _ stop smiling _. Is that the side effect of that outfit or something?" 

"It's—It's hard to explain. While I wear this face, I become another person, the person who I always had to be for the cameras. And there... It is _ required _ for me to smile no matter what I hear, no matter what the host says."

"Robin Hood was still born from you," Akira smiles genuinely and pats him on the shoulder. "That's why he's your Persona."

"You are infuriatingly right, as usual," he tries to glower at Akira yet the output is merely a pout while clad in this outfit, and that earns another hearty laugh from the thief. "I suppose that's why I stand by you despite your other questionable characteristics." 

"I knew it. I _ knew _ you love me too much to kill me," Akira happily jumps into the air, earning a scoff from Goro. 

"Oh, _ trust me _ —given the legal opportunity I _ will _ kill you," Goro smiles and this time he fucking _ means it _. 

* * *

** _bastard_ **

**Akira**: Despite having seen your ripped gay persona I somehow still became more terrified of you 

**you**: As you should be 

**Akira**: Also I think Robin Hood Goro is even more trigger happy than usual feral Goro

**Akira**: Which I Did Not think was Possible

**you**: Repressed violence. Loki is closer to how I actually am, Robin Hood is more... someone who I wish to be, someone who I project to others to make them accept me.

**you**: Wearing him for an extended amount of time is quite taxing. Also violent. 

**Akira**: You didn't show him to us because you wanted us to accept you as Loki didn't you?

**Akira**: I can respect that. If you don't want to use him in palaces I won't force you. 

**you** : Akira Kurusu, both considerate _ and _ punctuating the end of his sentences? What has this world come to.

**Akira**: HEY I'll have you know I have a 4 on Kindness 

**you**: And for using him... I don't want to use him all the time, but in tricky situations where having bless skills may assist in our progress, I would happily offer you my assistance.

**you:** Mostly because you trying to down all the enemies by yourself is pretty painful to watch. 

**Akira**: WOW 

**Akira**: K wait does this mean you have the same power I do?

**Akira**: The warden girls told me it was something called a wild card

**you**: I can switch between two freely, but I don't have another Persona apart from them. I can't do your thing, negotiating with shadows and all that.

**Akira**: You tend to shoot them before they can even talk to you??? If I was your enemy I wouldn't bother trying to talk to you either smh

**Akira**: hmmm

**Akira**: So you don't know about Justine and Caroline

**you**: No. 

**Akira**: Hmmnmmm

**Akira**: Alright I suppose you don't know about the big nose man either I would bring you in there if it weren't a prison

**you**: I am not following this conversation.

**Akira**: One day you will 

**Akira**: I would actually watch you fight two young girls with your claws and saw sword

**you**: ???

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS_ **

(**JOKER** , **SKULL** , **PANTHER** , **FOX** , **QUEEN** , **CROW, ORACLE**)

**ORACLE**: so while i was hacking the phantom thieves website to make it completely shockproof

**ORACLE**: ive been realizin how popular the thieves are now 

**ORACLE**: like whoo the traffic is absolutely amazing

**JOKER**: Oh I know I've been dealing with the side effect of the sudden popularity 

**PANTHER**: is this about the personal conversation u had with mishima

**JOKER**: Yes 

**SKULL**: BEING A CELEBRITY IS KINDA AMAZING HONESTLY EVERYONE TALKS ABOUT THE PHANTOM THIEVES NOW 

**QUEEN**: We should be careful. Make sure it doesn't get to our head.

**CROW**: The celebrity status could easily take you astray if you let it control your life. 

**SKULL**: OH YEAH DIDN'T YOU USE TO BE A REALLY POPULAR DETECTIVE ONCE

**CROW**: Yes. Yet people who like you for such shallow depths will not hesitate to abandon you at first inconvenience. Don't take any of it to heart, and always do what you believe in.

**JOKER**: Justice man

**PANTHER**: justice man 

**ORACLE**: still too much an asshole tho

**QUEEN**: All hard-boiled detectives may come across as too rough at times. 

**ORACLE**: akc is not hard boiled hes. more a sunny side up half baked egg 

**PANTHER**: like those overeasy eggs in donkotsu ramen!!! 

**FOX**: Did someone mention ramen?

**PANTHER**: now i want food too :( goro buy us dinner 

**CROW**: No. All of you were mean to me in Mementos your special privileges are revoked for a week

**ORACLE**: so about your featherman archives 

**CROW**: Except for Oracle.

**JOKER**: smart move

**PANTHER**: NOO how am i supposed to live without goro paying for my crepes every day :(( 

**CROW**: By breathing. 

**ORACLE**: WAIT yall distracted me from my super announcement 

**ORACLE**: for our next tgt im thinkin of starting a poll for a vote

**ORACLE**: so we could pick out the real jackass out of them all

**PANTHER**: we should really start thinkin about our next target huh...

**FOX**: It is a great idea.

**ORACLE**: of course it is baka inari i came up w it

**QUEEN**: We would be returning the support of the masses. It seems reasonable.

**CROW**: I don't know. Remember what I said about not letting public opinion sway you?

**JOKER**: We won't 

**JOKER**: We'll do research before moving in to make sure he deserves it 

**JOKER**: But it is a good idea we don't exactly have a wide view of the world since we are all students

**SKULL**: YEAH MAYBE THERE ARE GUYS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY

**JOKER**: Good idea Oracle, move in 

**ORACLE**: the poll is already up

**CROW**: I have a bad feeling about this. 

* * *

"Considering the order of Thieves' crimes, best bet is that they messed up with the first one. Or they're most related to the first one. So, that's Suguru Kamoshida."

"We can't be sure if that is their first crime. Perhaps they changed the heart of people unnoticeable before they targeted someone whose confession could have an impact." 

"So, the Phantom Thieves most likely originated from Shujin—"

"There is a good chance they're _ connected _ to Shujin. You can't ignore graduates and the families of his victims."

"Goddamnit Akechi, are you here to help or pick at everything I say?" Sae snaps viciously and glowers at him, which has Goro glower right back.

"If you wanted someone pretty to agree with everything you say, you could have asked the favorable girl who brings you coffee every day. Instead, you asked _ me _ despite my insistence I didn't want to be anywhere this trainwreck of a case, and you're complaining to me when I'm picking out the obvious faults in your arguments?" Akechi counters, crossing his arms with raised eyebrows. "It's almost like you _ don't _ know me!"

Sae opens her mouth to reply, sighs and takes another sip of his coffee. "I've been tired lately," which is the closest apology Goro is getting from the prosecutor. "You're right. I can't make these leaps of judgement when I don't know how it'll bite me in the ass. What do you think?"

"The motive is obvious: they're vigilantes, and they're exerting justice by forcing the victims to confess their own crimes. We don't know how they operate, but if it's some form of new psych drug, there's no way a group of students would be able to carry them out without an accomplice. If it's through something else, I believe we need to figure out the MO before limiting a suspect pool," then he reaches forward to close the folder. "And I also believe you're devolving, Sae-san. When's the last time you got proper sleep?" 

"The higher-ups just want to close this case as fast as possible, it's tearing their precious image apart," Sae murmurs bitterly, "can't handle even slightest bit of vitriol, them."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"A few days, it's nothing," Sae snaps again, then winces. She breathes out, releases the tight grip on her mug, then closes her eyes, opening the very, very slowly. "You're looking better nowadays," she murmurs softly. 

"I took your advice about getting rest. I think it's about time you take yours," Goro rises from his seat, taking the file from Sae. "I'm confiscating this for a day. _ You _ are going home to have a nice dinner with your sister, not thinking about the Phantom Thieves and getting some proper rest. For a day." 

Sae tries to protest, but Goro takes the moment to swiftly lock the file inside his briefcase, then gives her the trickster grin. "A day. You're not getting anything out of your head with your current condition, anyways."

The prosecutor throws her hands up, shaking her head. "You are unbelievable. Come on, then."

As Sae signals him to follow her, he blinks in confusion. "Where?" 

"I know you haven't eaten lunch with your unrealistic schedule, and it's five right now. If you're going to torture me by denying my case, I'm making sure _ you _ get some proper food instead of microwaved oven meals, or god forbid _ protein bars _." 

"Are you inviting me?" Akechi blinks, out of his depth. "I couldn't possibly impose—" 

"You already imposed when you stole my file, detective. Now, choose a sushi joint," Sae stomps away, making Goro to chase after her with the start of a genuine smile. 

* * *

** _Makoto Niijima_ **

**you**: Coming over in 5min with your sis. Told her we met around the subway a few times and that we share a common friend [Akira] so we're technically friends. 

**you**: Don't need to pretend like you don't know me. You're a shitty actor anyways. 

**Makoto**: You are coming over? Now?

**you**: Yes your sister has kidnapped me. Apparently protein bars aren't proper dinner 

**you**: Coming around w/ sushi. Why is she so intent on paying 

**Makoto**: She's an adult. She feels responsible for you. 

**you**: Why? We're not related.

**Makoto**: Normal people care about each other. You are her partner. Sort of. 

**you**: I'm sure she's doing this to spite me. Whatever.

**Makoto**: Wait. Are you texting as you're talking with my sis?

**you**: It's my superpower.

**Makoto**: ... How?

**you**: I was a consultant and a media fad, of course I was treated as a celebrity that the superintendent could press forward to every big event for the past 2.5 yrs.

**you**: I have developed a superpower over the years by talking with 89 old people who only pretend to care about police work and ate all the cocktail shrimp

**you**: I hate cocktail shrimp.

**you**: Being able to perfectly hold down a conversation while texting was the only good thing that came out of it. 

**Makoto**: Are you calling my sister old?

**you**: Oh gods no Sae-san is one of the few people with an actual braincell in the prosecutor's office I had to pull strings to make sure if I had to work on someone from the office I'd work with her. 

**you**: Your sister usually provides me with enough challenging content that it isn't necessary but this is an Emergency. 

**Makoto**: Right. Anything I should know?

**you**: I am not looking at the screen right now so I have no idea what you just texted but we're right in front of the door 

**Makoto**: Right. 

* * *

The moment they enter the Niijima residence, Makoto instantly arrives by Sae's side and surprisingly gasps, "sis! You didn't say you were arriving early."

Makoto is a bad actor, and Goro's pretty sure Sae noticed yet she only narrows her gaze for only a split second before shaking her head. Instead of chasing what is most likely a lie, Sae grumbles, "Akechi took my paperwork."

"She's not sleeping lately," Goro whispers theatrically, making sure it's loud enough for Sae to hear, "I took one for the team. Now, I'll help set up the table. Will you help, Makoto?"

"Yeah, sis, we'll get the food out. You go change into something more comfortable," Makoto leads Sae to what is most likely her own room as Goro retrieves the plates of sushi and sets them on the countertop.

"How long will she take?" Goro questions with a flick of his eyes when Makoto settles to organize the cutlery. 

"Ten minute _ tops _. You're still a work colleague, I doubt she'll even remove any of her makeup. She'll come back after shedding the first layer of her clothing." 

"Right," he first reaches for another bag to retrieve the sushi. Makoto works on the rest of the chopsticks then the miso soup.

His relationship with Makoto is complex. They've always had a strange faux-rivalry going between them despite their rare, chance meetings on the subway rails. She's said it before his own death, that she's been jealous of his relationship with Sae—because she trusted him. Not enough, considering she'd betrayed him to the Thieves, but he _ had _ been trying to murder Akira at the time. Akechi's one of only bonds (which hadn't even _ been _ that at the time, Sae's only worked with him for convenience's sake) had stolen Makoto's sister away from him. Not that Goro's been that nice to her, with the _ good girl pushover _ comment. 

There's been that uncomfortable thread of dissent even after he joined the Thieves. The strange sensation of colliding roles, and invisible conflict that kept them separate. They behaved as partners in crime, had each others' backs in the Metaverse, but...

"She's been coming home less and less, has she?" Goro frowns as he finishes peeling off the last wrap off the sushi plate. "Her theories on the Phantom Thieves case are getting worse and worse. On point, but still inane from a detective's point of view."

"I thought you weren't taking that case, Akechi-kun," Makoto stares up at him, fiddling with the wooden chopsticks and splitting them perfectly in half.

"I'm not. Your sister insists I need to take a look at it for a 'unique perspective', though," Goro lets his voice drop so only Makoto would be able to hear. "I'm not telling them anything that could be constituted as as evidence, don't worry: I'm as involved in this as you all are."

"I-I do trust you to keep us hidden," Makoto stutters, dropping the chopsticks hastily. "It's irrational. Forget it."

"What, that I spend more time with your sister than you do? You do know she cares about you, right? I may be her partner, but you're still her sister." 

"I told you it was irrational, I can't help it," Makoto grumbles and picks up another wooden chopstick. It splits in half as perfect as the last one. "She's been so tired lately, acting so aggressively..."

"It's only going to get worse. The effect our heists have on society is deadly," Goro hisses, "and she's digging herself into the pit. Her approach's turning borderline reprehensible, and one point I believe she's going to do something that crosses that line." 

Because Sae's external pressure is the prosecutor's office, and that isn't going away just because Goro refuses to kill for Shido. No, it'd only get _ worse _; Shido and his accomplices would be far too desperate to catch whoever is causing these changes of heart without him. Sae developing a palace is inevitable. "I'll drag her home to get the much-needed rest whenever I can, but I hardly meet her often." 

"Sis...," Makoto murmurs, face distorted with worry. 

"I don't think telling the other Thieves is going to do any good, so it's up to us to make sure she doesn't go too far. Could you keep an eye on her so she doesn't do anything she'd regret?"

"Of course," the student council president nods, eyes closing in thought. That is the moment Sae exits from her room with lighter (yet still not light _ enough _) clothes and the conversation takes a brighter turn.

* * *

Makoto Niijima is the Moon, the orb in the sky in the illuminates the crippling darkness and oversees the world in the night sky. Despite being a reflection of the brighter sun it still burns the brightest in the sky. 

* * *

Goro collapses on his hotel room in Shinjuku the moment he arrives, letting his briefcase fall with a plop next to him. Between the Niijimas, the recollection of Sae's palace and the goddamn poll, he is _ tired _.

The bed is cheap and the mattress is a bit too hard to be comfortable, so he rises from his position to flick open his briefcase. Since Sae eventually managed to extract the file back by taking his own police files as hostage the information on the Phantom Thieves are no longer with him (not that he would need them to know what's written on them) but instead the usual cocktail of murder, kidnapping and other assorted crime. 

At least, it should have been.

Instead of the file on a homicide he had requested, the notes and pieces that freefall towards the folder contain far more familiar faces and all the blood drains from Goro as he picks up the pieces: an uncropped image of the magazine shoot he and Ann attended a few months ago, a shot of Futaba and his rare outing to Akihabara, Goro and Yusuke going shopping for the materials, even a picture of Goro with Akira, Goro smiling genuinely as Akira offers him another cup behind the counter. Numbly, he collects the pictures and places them on the counter, realizes there's still a few pieces of papers that's managed to stay in thanks to the paperclip. 

There is a picture peeking from the folder, an image that managed to stay within the files as the others have managed to escape. When he flips it open, the clipped portrait image of Kunikazu Okumura greets him, the photo image staring at him with dead eyes. There's a note—obviously typed—attached to the back. 

_ He knows too much of our operations. Have him disposed. _

There isn't even an _ or else _ attached to the end of the note—the images do enough of that for him. It never stops—Shido's requests always got more visceral as Akechi followed him like a royal dog, he should have seen this coming. He hysterically giggles, then chokes on his own spit. He really _ did _ never have control, didn't he? Truly the fool, nothing but another gun in an arsenal of Shido's.

Shido kept him alive until now not because he couldn't have tossed Goro's corpse over the dumpster but because of this. Because he hasn't lived out his usefulness yet. Yet if Akechi rejects this, if he doesn't play along, he could be dead, or even worse one of his _ friends _ could die. 

His phone chirps from the bedside table as he juggles the quandary in his head. He could tell the Thieves. He could come clean. They could change Shido's heart and... get themselves killed in the progress.

The cell rings again. He lets out a shaky breath as he unlocks it to read up on the Phantom Thieves chat. 

* * *

** _PHANTOM THIEVES OF HEARTS_ **

(**JOKER** , **SKULL** , **PANTHER** , **FOX** , **QUEEN** , **CROW, ORACLE**)

**ORACLE**: hey so

**ORACLE**: the guy whos staying on first place is the ceo of okumura foods

**ORACLE**: the guy responsible 4 big bang burgers 

**JOKER**: Really? I like their burgers 

**QUEEN**: They're probably a health hazard. 

**JOKER**: You only live once

**QUEEN**: More the reason you should not be wasting your body away like this!

**FOX**: I have never had a chance to taste them myself. I usually stick closely to cup ramen.

**SKULL**: DUDE... 

**PANTHER**: we should just collect money to feed fox

**FOX**: I don't want charity. I have chosen this path of art, and I will do it with my own strength. 

**JOKER**: Honestly think you need to go yell at Yusuke, Makoto 

**QUEEN**: Back to Okumura 

**PANTHER**: the guys apparently super sneaky tho i know a few friends who did their advertisements and yikes 

**PANTHER**: apparently hes a slave driver 

**ORACLE**: ive looked in2 him myself b4 and there r defo some valid accusations 

**ORACLE**: ppl die of fatigue and overwork but okmr feeds them money to keep their mouth shut. super suspicious

**SKULL**: SOUNDS LIKE A TARGET I COULD GO AFTER

**QUEEN**: He has a palace, too. Not a good sign.

**JOKER**: So is everyone in?

**JOKER**: Mona says yes 

**ORACLE**: ofc

**SKULL**: HELL EYS

**PANTHER**: people like him deserves a change of heart >:(

**FOX**: He seems to be an agreeable target. 

**QUEEN**: If those rumors have even the slightest chance of being true... We should look into him.

**JOKER**: That just leaves Crow 

**PANTHER**: huh hes usually quiet today 

**PANTHER**: he likes to participate in talks 

**QUEEN**: He left my place a few hours ago. I wonder what happened?

**JOKER**: C

**JOKER**: R

**JOKER**: O

**CROW**: Forgive me. I am feeling a bit fatigued today, so I was taking a short break. I didn't realize the phone was going off. 

**JOKER**: W there you are

**QUEEN**: You looked fine when you were coming out of my house, Goro. 

**CROW**: Your and Sae-san's company seemed to be what was keeping me upright, haha. 

**QUEEN**: ... 

**JOKER**: Alright

**JOKER**: Are you in for Okumura 

**CROW**: I don't really think we should be taking the results of a popularity vote...

**ORACLE**: but hes garbage. 

**ORACLE**: he surely deserves it?

**CROW**: If everyone agrees... I suppose we should get to the bottom of this. There may be a way to handle this issue legally, though.

**JOKER**: Of course justice detective 

**JOKER**: we trust you to do the right thing! :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: okumura's palace!!! actual plot!!! not that much texting (thanks god) 
> 
> update 4-23-20: for ppl still reading; i SWEAR i haven't abandoned this (cpv is like, the first thing i wrote EVER in this fandom and i'm rly attached) but like, the quarantine thirst, my projects along with my major suplexed rn (as well as that okmr arc after this and that's where canon divergence really gets off the rails) sooooooo next update may take a while. i'll DEFINITELY try to update this quickly as i can <3

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @tsunbrownie
> 
> hmu up w/ anything shuakeshu!


End file.
